


Curse of Beauty and Demon Blood

by MyRegardstotheReader



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aiko is a demon, Comedy, Cursed Aiko, Curses, F/M, New demons, New kingdom, Post Inuyasha, Romance, Sesshomaru tying up loose ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRegardstotheReader/pseuds/MyRegardstotheReader
Summary: Aiko is cursed. To live a life as a human with no memories of who she is and without her heart. Sesshomaru is haunted with failures of the past that keep him from moving on. Territory frozen in winter, war lingering just beyond the horizon. Aiko and Sesshomaru travel together to find the Serpent who once lived in the shrine. Hunted by the witch who cursed her, devoured in her dreams by the demon, Aiko finds her heart is coming back to life. Except, it isn't the heart she wants.





	1. The rumor is...

**Author's Note:**

> So shout out to Nix Nivalis, and their Story 'The Odds of Fate'. I had this written for a while but I didn't want to work on it because I lost inspiration. After binge reading their fic, I found the love for Inuyasha- and more so Sesshomaru- again. Check it out, It's an amazing, clever, well written fic. <3

Often times, the last face humans see in the shrine of Aiko is mine. They all start out the same. Under some belief that a myth, a legend really, will fix their lives for the better. Traveling from villages far and wide to ask for a chance … at what? Love? Fools!

The Shrine is a cozy wooden idol in the middle of a forgotten forest on the outskirts of a dead city. It is wrapped around a large tree that is older than anyone can remember. It’s leaves are rose colored and it’s flowers that blossom can treat many illness’. So a shrine was built, by demons,around it to keep it safe. Despite the despair that surged the forest and the death it brought about the city nearby. The shrine is covered in flora as if the spirits of the forest took it back. The rumor still plagues the earth. 

If you are in love that is not meant to be, come to the shrine of Aiko and beg for divine intervention. If Aiko feels your love is true, she will reveal herself and change your fate. 

I am the demon that haunts this shrine, and I can attest that no such person has ever existed. There is no god, no priestess, no fate changing force. Just me… and the empty forest that will swallow your dreams and screams...

Or at least… I was… the demon… that haunted the shrine…

Then one fateful day, a witch and a monk came to visit the shrine. Maybe it is my fate that was changed. 

~~~~

“PLEASE! DROP HIM! PLEASE!” Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the beast held the monk high above the first branch of the tree. In a round shrine, built around the thick black bark of a tree with pink leaves, the couple realized their mistake. Believing in a myth, hoping for the legends to be true. There was nothing in the shrine but death. As a massive snake demon slithered down the tree-trunk, smiling at them with rose colored eyes. Pink and red scales with black and gray stripes. Fangs sharper than blades. The witch Haruno knew that her love would die. She saw the vision in the beast’s eyes before it even attacked.

Then it tossed her into the crumbling wooden walls. Haruno lingered, breathlessly, as it took up her love by its tail. “PLEASE! I LOVE HIM! WE ONLY WANT-”

The voice that filled the air was sickly sweet, smooth like satin against cold skin. It fell on her ears like petals fall off flowering tree-tops. “You want to be together, and you want to love despite fate’s design. You want the chance to happy… is that what you want?”

Haruno was speechless as the snake’s lips curled back, exposing large fangs. Like porcelain in a rich-lord’s home, the fangs sparkled. “I love him…”

“And I you, Haruno…” He breathed, catching her eye. Haruno felt her heart skip a beat as he gave in. She saw it in his body, the softness of his eyes. He would allow himself to be devoured. Her heart broke into pieces as he looked to the beast and faced his death with honor. And the beast devoured him in one bite. Haruno broke into disgusting sobs. 

As if fate saw how unfair life was for Haruno, it took pity upon her. The village outcast, the daughter of a disgraced priestess. Witches, cast aside and spat on in passing. Haruno held her head high and pride like an armor. Until he showed up. A traveling monk came to heal the village’s sick. Stopped by their hut in hopes they had a specific herb. From that day forward, he made sure to stop by every day. Despite her hatred of him, and how often she threw curses at him, he returned. He said the village would not be healed until the darkness in her broken heart was mended. 

He mended her broken heart, and she found out how deep love could be. And for the heartache she suffered, fate gave her three years of happiness. Until it went dark again. War raged the side of the country, villages chased out any priest in fear of what they brought with them. They needed a miracle. A change of fate. If she weren’t a witch or he wasn’t a Monk, they could be together. 

And fate decided once more, to give her a chance. For as the beast turned to devour her, something happened within it. Eyes wide, teeth bared, it thrashed in the air. Then with a loud crack, it hit the tree. The snake slumped to the floor, shrinking until it took the form of a female. A human … female… as if the snake were … “He purified you… from the inside…”

The beast lay unconscious against the tree, breathing heavy. The purification would not hold long. He gave her a chance to run but she didn’t. Instead, she approached the beast, now human female. If the demon were human, she would have instantly been the bride of a lord. Beautiful, striking, porcelain skin and long rose-colored hair. Much like the tree, she hid within, she was stunning. But there was a danger beneath her skin. 

“You have no heart, you kill those who only want love…” Haruno scowled, dropping to her knees. With every ounce of magic within her body, she stabbed her hand forward. It struck through the chest of the purified beast. No blood, just magic, as she held the beast’s heart in her grasp. She should kill it and run. However, she softened her gaze and felt magic pump through her body. Spells she left behind came back upon her tongue. As if she never stopped. “For your atrocities, I curse you… You will have no memories, no powers, and no demon blood in your body till you understand what it is like… to love and lose your heart to a demon. You will travel this earth as I will, not belonging to anyone or anything, heartbroken until you can atone for all you have done.”

Haruno jerked her hand back, a bright light flashing before her as the curse sealed within her. A mark upon her own hand as there was upon the woman’s chest. A magic seal, her curse, until it was broken. Haruno and the purified demon would share this bond until they both died. 

The woman’s eyes blinked open, a gasp of air that filled her lungs. “What… where…” Her body jerked alive. She moved fast and harsh against the tree as if she tried to slither back up. Confusion filled her face as she stopped, looking around. Then her eyes came to settle upon Haruno. 

“Who… are you?”

“They call me, the witch Haruno.” She stated point blank, her heart empty. 

“And… who… am I?” 

Haruno smiled softly, folding her hands on her lap. Her curse worked. She truly did not remember, and she never would. How could a demon like her ever find love? How could someone as cruel and damned feel sorry or mournful for her actions? No… Haruno would suffer a life without the only man she loved… but so would she. 

“They call you Aiko.”


	2. An unusual meeting

Three years and Aiko was still empty. Aiko still lingered in a fuzzy existence. Unsure of who she was or what she’d done to deserve this. All the witch said was Aiko fought a demon off with her bare hands. In an abandoned shrine, she came to seek her fate to change. A demon attacked her in the shadows of that tree. Pink leaves, soft petals, dark bark, it haunted her dreams. Nightmares of lying within the branches like a limp body. Thoughts in a language she did not understand. There was a snake, the size of a river. The snake hovered, it’s fangs glistening and dripping venom upon her. Just as it came to devour her, she would wake up screaming. 

Aiko wandered the country side beside the witch Haruno. Both were outsiders, and therefore, hung near each other. Not that Haruno had to linger. Haruno could scrub clean, she could change and be someone else. Aiko was stuck with pink hair, and no amount of ink would stain it. Aiko was stuck with sharp features and golden eyes. Every village they walked around, every person they interacted with, they called her a demon. But she was human. She bled and ate and slept like a human. Yet they ostracized her for looks she could not help. 

It didn’t help that Aiko found herself empty. She felt no happiness at seeing flowers. No sadness at seeing men slain in the field. No anger at being slapped from villagers. Empty. So she existed, and she traveled with Haruno. 

Until this day, when Aiko found fate decided enough was enough. Aiko slumbered upon a large branch of a tree. Just outside a massive estate where Haruno took work. Rumors of her magic and tragic backstory traveled with them. Those who were desperate enough would pay a large sum. Upon this branch, hair flowing beneath her in the wind, Aiko caught the eyes of someone… she shouldn’t have. 

“Oh, my… you are beautiful.”

Aiko awoke suddenly, blood pumping fast. Her eyes snapped below her, a man with a crooked smile upon his lips. The smile that only lingered on demon’s faces. 

“What of it?” She growled, pulling her body close against the trunk of the tree. 

“You look good enough to eat.” He laughed, scratching at his skin. A chunk of flesh peeled off his cheek like burned skin peels off a shoulder. It fell to the ground and the two watched it settle among the grass. Then he looked up and grinned again. A patch of slimy skin below it glimmered in the sunlight. 

“You’ll have to be the judge of that.” She cocked a brow before she tossed herself around the trunk of the tree onto a new branch. The man bolted. Aiko climbed, leaping from branch to branch till she stood eye-level with the walls outside the estate. Flinging herself onto it, her hands felt moist. Panic filled her veins, one of few emotions she could feel. It rarely happened. Once before she felt panic, but Haruno quieted those fears. Haruno’s magic was a nightmare in itself. It seemed the grew stronger every day. It was Aiko, however, that was chased by a demon. She had no spells, no weapons. Just flowy fabric and sandals that made it easy to walk long distances. 

“I love the chase!” A cackle filled the air behind her as she trampled down the stairs to the wall. Wet slaps of flesh against stone followed her. Aiko broke free of the wall and gate, bolting down the path away from the castle. A boldness filled her swiftly as she saw the tree-line. As if she knew how to hide. Aiko never hid. As if she knew how to attack. Aiko never fought. As if she knew how to rip him into pieces. Aiko knew nothing. Yet, she wound around trees and flung herself into the air. Leaping up, she grasped a branch and flung herself up. 

Aiko slithered around the tree, angling herself away from the sun. Her hands were moist with panic. Every beat from her heart gave away her location. His feet crunched branches and leaves. Far off the path from the estate, they were truly alone. Aiko should have run inside, grabbed Haruno. Yet, she chose this…

Aiko felt a serene bliss fall over her as she looked down the tree. The beast lingered between trees, looking both ways. A lizard of some sort, a demon wearing the skin of a man. Often used the skins to disguise themselves, a hunting predator. Aiko took hold of a branch near her head. No weapon, she only had brunt force to trust. The demon would smell her or hear her if she wasn’t fast. She needed to be swift and her aim true. Stepping out along the branch, holding the one above her for balance, she aimed. 

Inhaling slowly, she closed her eyes and bound off the branch. As if she struck from above all her life.

Instincts true and her aim spot on, Aiko landed feet first upon the skull of the demon. A fall from that height would have broke her legs, if she didn’t collide with the beast. His scream was silenced as she twisted with the fall. Her arms around his neck, she wound around him. Aiko held the beast against her chest as it twitched. The snap of its neck the only sound in her ears. It played over and over as she held it close to her. 

Aiko lay in the leaves and sticks, staring up at the tree… and felt… something. Her lips twitched slightly as she felt emotion bubble in her stomach. A laugh… a laugh! She knew this sound. Aiko laughed hard as she tossed the beast to the side. It’s corpse flopped against the ground. Aiko howled with laughter, tears popping in her eyes. 

This was… “My lord… I think the human may have suffered head-damage.”

Aiko sprung up onto her feet, sobering her laughter. There, between the trees and brush was a man and an imp. Aiko swallowed down the small fit of giggles that lingered in her belly. “I am fine.”

“I don’t care how you are-”

Aiko straightened up against the tree as the man crossed into the patch of trees. Her eyes snapped to the lizard demon, dead and limp. If she murdered his comrade, then he was here to murder her. Her attack against the lizard would not work on him. He saw her. Aiko stepped backwards as he advanced. For every step he took, she took two away. Before she knew how to react, she ran from the spot. Zig-zagging through trees, pushing herself faster, she ran. 

Yet, she collided with his chest all the same. Her body crashed into him, and panic filled her again. He stood before her, golden eyes- “Your eyes!”

He snatched up her jaw and forced her to look up at him. As if he were under the same thought. She bore gold eyes, just like his. Sharp, cold, golden eyes that stared her down. “You are no demon, yet your scent is not human…”

“What does-” He dropped her just as he picked her up. With a shove, he tossed her further to the ground. Aiko furrowed her brows. Her hands hurt with catching the blunt of her fall. But her eyes focused on him. “How dare you.”

“What?” He hissed. 

“It is rude to toss someone!” She snapped with force behind her words. The man narrowed his eyes upon her. She scrambled to her feet, tossing her arms out to her side. “I may not know demon manners, but I am told tossing strangers is rude.”

“You… are told?” He cocked a brow.

“I… I don’t know… to be completely honest.” She trailed off. “I don’t know who I … am…But I saw your eyes, and I hoped you might know… me.”

He eyed her a second time, a disinterested look growing on his face. If he saw someone in her, he no longer did. Aiko sighed and nodded silently. Without another word, she trudged back towards the body. A squeaked of surprize fell from her lips as something physically held her back. Aiko whirled around, finding nothing there. Her eyes snapped up to the demon. He merely glared at her. 

“What is your name?” Aiko stopped to whirl around. 

“They call me Aiko.”

His eyes instantly narrowed. If she felt panic before, she felt fear now. As he charged forward. Aiko bolted from the spot to no avail. She was shoved into a tree by the throat, held fast against the bark. “What did you say?”

“My name is Aiko!” She hissed, unable to hit him as he held her from behind. 

“You are coming with me.” 

“I do not wish to go with you!’ She thrashed in his grip but he gave her no choice. She was tossed up onto his shoulder. Scooped up, held against him, a new feeling pumped through her veins. Anger? This… this had to be anger. It was acid that stung her insides as she scrunched her face and kicked at his arms. Already, twice in his presence she began to feel emotions. Yet… she did not want them if it meant being kidnapped.“I said!-”

Her voice swallowed as a thumb pressed in the perfect spot, just enough pressure, and she was unconscious upon his shoulder.


	3. Back to the shrine.\

Chapter Two: 

Aiko had the dream again. This time, she lay limp on the branch, looking up at the serpent. It hissed and slithered, teasing her. Aiko could do nothing but look up at the demon. Whispers filled her ears. A language of hisses and fangs, something beyond her. The snake continued to whisper until it was fed up with her. It grew frustrated and snapped. Gobbling her up. Aiko shot forward from the floor with a gasp. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, the woman is awake.”

Aiko shuffled away from the imp. It lingered over her slumbering form, staring at her with disdain. In seconds, she was hoisted up from the floor. Anger pumped hot and fast through her body. “Release me!”

“Not until the beast shows its face.” The man the imp called Sesshomaru growled from behind her. Aiko thrashed in his hands. “Usually she can not resist human sacrifice.”

Aiko’s eyes snapped open as an odd feeling of familiarity fell over her. The shrine. This was the shrine she awoke in. They refused to return to it. Haruno said it was full of depression and desperation, making her upset. Aiko hated the sight of it without knowing why and agreed. Being near the shrine only made her confused. Now it opened old wounds of confusion and panic. Not knowing who she was or why she was there. “I killed the beast.”

“What?” 

Aiko was dropped to the floor. She scrambled away from the man and onto her feet. His eyes were up on the branches of the tree. It’s rose leaves falling down upon the shrine floor. Straight out of a painting, she saw this tree in her mind. She knew every inch of it, as she dreamed of it often. 

“The witch found me here, naked and alone. She said I was attacked by the demon and I alone survived. I must have killed it.” Aiko huffed, pushing herself to stand. Sesshomaru turned to look at her. Those golden eyes directed at her with fury. “If you are angry with the beast, then I am sorry to disappoint. You will have to fight the beast on the other side.”

“Are you threatening my lord? Insolent human!” The imp squealed, but Aiko met Sesshomaru’s eyes. She held her ground, shoulders squared. Boldness filled her from her hair to her toes. It would get her killed, yet, she felt like she could fight him. As if she fought him before. The anger began to subside and give way to confusion. 

“Do I know you?” She cocked her head, stepping forward. Sesshomaru looked back up into the tree.  
“Stupid girl, of course you do not know my-”

“Was I speaking to you minion?” Aiko snapped. Her eyes sharp on the imp. He stumbled back, flabbergasted as she stared him down darkly. The imp sputtered before charging forward with the staff. 

“You will eat your words, filthy mortal.” yet she looked away from the imp. The darkness that took over her tone surprised even her. Aiko usually spoke with such a disinterested tone. Almost absent of emotion, as she never felt one way or the other. Yet… here… she felt angry. Disgusted. Livid, seething and boiling over. It was the shrine. It’s emotions and ghosts filled up her empty heart.

“I must leave.” She whispered. Aiko stormed from the spot, forcing herself to hold her breath. Stepping out into the trees, she gasped for air. Inhaling sharp breaths of cold air. Fall gave way to winter, the world would be blanketed in snow soon. Except for the shrine and the tree. They would forever be colored and seen from far away. Aiko stumbled through the trees till she leaned against one. It was thin and barren of leaves and life. Sick like the rest of the forest. 

The silence wrapped around her, calming her insides. She was empty again. Aiko sighed, pressing her forehead against the cool of the bark. 

“Did you kill the serpent?” Sesshomaru’s tone made her hair stand on edge. Aiko turned slowly to see him standing just behind her. 

“I do not remember.” She muttered. 

“What do you remember?” he pressed, eyes narrowed. 

“Nothing. I woke up in that shrine alone!” But that was a lie. Haruno was there, hovering over her. Yet Haruno seemed unable to tell her much more than Aiko knew. 

“What of the witch who found you.”

“She is a traveling witch.” Aiko offered, stepping back so her spine lined up with the tree. “She offers magic for a price. I know nothing else.”

Sesshomaru fell silent, his eyes falling down her face and form. They stood in that silence as his eyes roamed back to hers. Heat filled her cheeks as she fought to keep his gaze. He was a demon, she knew that much. No human was as fast as her. Aiko could feel it in her bones. Yet he knew more than he was letting on. The way he stared at her face, he knew something. Just like her, however, he was looking for answers. 

“My lord?” The imp squealed again, breaking their concentration. The two looked to the tiny creature as it stepped out of the shrine. “There is no sight of the serpent within.”

“We will move on then, she surely has run off for some reason.” Sesshomaru snapped a look in Aiko’s direction. She scowled, but kept her mouth shut. Angering him would not be wise on her part. If she were ever to go back to Haruno, she would need to keep him at peace. And not to murder her. 

“My lord.” Sesshomaru turned back to the imp. “What of the human?”

“She will accompany us until we find the serpent. She obviously ran the demon off.” Sesshomaru stepped off towards the shrine again. Aiko’s mouth fell open to disagree, yet she kept quiet. In his quest to find the serpent, he might unlock her past. As this was the last place she was before she lost all her memories. Obviously, he had no qualms with her, just the serpent. The wise thing would be to stay in his service till they found the demon. 

“When you find this serpent.” Aiko spoke up, Sesshomaru halting in the doorway of the shrine. “After I help you find it, will you allow me to leave?”

“I will have no use of you then.” He said nothing else as he stepped inside the shrine. 

If there were no answers with the snake, then she could leave. Aiko would find Haruno and return to existing on the outskirts of life again. Or she might find everything she lost. It was not lost on her, the annoying nagging feeling that she knew Sesshomaru. Not only did she know him, but they fought before. Maybe in an old life… maybe he didn’t remember something so insignificant… only her memories would tell the truth. 

“Stop smirking, it’s creeping me out.” Aiko blinked out of her trance. The imp stared at her with a disgust on his face. 

“And what do I care about the plight of a low-life demon like you.” She answered sharply, the words foreign in her mouth. They came out so fast. She straightened up, attempting to correct what she said. 

“Jaken!” He was called from inside the shrine and the imp scrambled to follow. “Find Ah-un, we are leaving.”

“Yes! My lord!”


	4. On the road again

Chapter Three:

Aiko sat on the back of Ah-un, eyes wide, heart racing, and hands shaking. Where did she hold him? Did she steer the dragon? Why were there two heads. In all the time she traveled the country, she never saw a demon like this. Ah-un let out a snort of air from his right head and Aiko jumped in her skin. Shuffled back on the back of the seat, she watched intensively. “Have you never seen a dragon?”

“I do not know the answer to that.” She squeaked as the right sided head whirled to look at her from an angle. Aiko looked to Sesshomaru who marched on ahead of them. Jaken merely rolled his eyes, nudging for Ah-un to march faster. It had been a full day since their trip to the shrine. Aiko thought of Haruno. Worried she thought Aiko was dead. Granted it was never a spoken agreement. They traveled together out of convenience. Aiko had no knowledge of the world, Haruno had too much. 

Should she even seek her out when this was over? Would Haruno be better off without her? Aiko sighed, her eyes falling to the valleys they crossed. No forests to watch, no animals to see, just open fields of grass. No flowers as the season turned cold. Aiko shivered slightly, a brisk wind falling over her body. 

“How are you cold? The sun is still out.” Jaken hissed. Aiko shot him a dirty look but kept her mouth shut. She was always susceptible to the cold. She would normally wrap up more, but she owned no extra cloth. Everything she had was with Haruno. All because she ran to the forest on an instinct. 

Sesshomaru said nothing, nor looked at her. As if he ignored her very presence. Aiko liked that he did not press her with questions. Yet the Imp would not be silent even if she asked. 

“Do not ignore me, human!”

“You are very hard to ignore, Imp!” She retorted with an eye roll. 

“Impertinence.” He hissed. Ah-un flicked both heads and stomped harder than usual. It made Aiko jump in her skin again, swallowing a squeak. Once the fear died down, she snapped a dark look at the imp. 

“You are what they call annoying.” Aiko huffed, snatching up a piece of the saddle to hold onto. 

They stared each other down, but silence finally filled the air. Aiko relaxed back into the ride, looking away. Jaken walked silently behind Sesshomaru, the reigns in his tiny hands. Aiko let herself nod off, sleep taking her now that the sun beat down on them. Middle of the day, sun directly over head, she felt comfortable and content. Her head slowly fell and dangled as they rode on. 

Until a staff smacked up against her forehead and yanked her from peaceful darkness. She hissed, whirling to glare at the imp. Only he put a finger to his mouth then pointed forward. Slowly, her eyes scanned forward. Sesshomaru stood before a mash-up of monsters in the valley. They all stared past Sesshomaru at her. Aiko’s skin prickled, hair standing on edge as her eyes scanned the horizon. In the valley, there were always very few demons. Too open an area to attack. Only the bold and foolish hunted here. 

“Move along.” Sesshomaru hissed. 

None of them moved. All their eyes fixated on her. 

“You have attracted monsters.” Jaken whispered, looking around the group of them. “There are many here.”

“Why me? They have never bothered me in the past.” She grumbled below her breath. Then it dawned on her. Haruno was always in her company. Haruno’s aura was thick, demons often avoided her at all cost. Demon’s never fear humans unless that human has demonic power. Aiko watched Haruno rip a demon’s heart out from their chest and crush it in her hand. “Why do they not fear him?”

“They do, it is why they haven’t attacked already.”

Aiko felt anger build up underneath her skin fast. A fire that broke out and devoured the world around her. Aiko swung her leg around the saddle and dropped herself off the saddle. She stalked forward, stepping up to the side of Sesshomaru. He spared her no look until she stepped forward. His hand snatched up her arm and jerked her back. 

“They want me? They should come and try me!” Aiko snarled, venom dripping from her words. Those words, they fell from her lips quickly. It scared her how easily they fell out. She blinked rapidly, looking up at Sesshomaru with horror. This boldness within her, was it her past self? Was this who she truly was? He eyed her suspiciously. “I may be human, but I’m not weak.”

“Stupid woman! Get back on Ah-UN!” Jaken’s shout turned to a screech as Aiko jerked her arm back from Sesshomaru. Then she charged forward. Aiko felt the glare on her back. They were surrounded by low-level demons, all hungrily watching her as she ran forward. Within moments, they surged forward. Descending upon her like a dark cloud, attempting to block out the sun. 

Aiko came to a screeching halt, fury behind her hands. Something within her guided her. Jerking to the left, she avoiding an attack. She launched up and over a large insect demon, grappling it by the middle. Twisting in the air, she felt it’s body tear into pieces. Blood sprayed the air as she tossed what was in her hands into the open mouth of a two legged beast. It sputtered and stumbled long enough for her to barrel into it. 

Something in her pulsed, like something wanted to come up. She couldn’t see it or hear it, but the taste of blood was familiar. So familiar it was sickening. Aiko stumbled back, gasping for air. Dizzy from rage and memories threatening to return, She fell back to the ground. Yet, no fear filled her. 

As Sesshomaru flew over her. Lights of toxic green and yellow flew from his nails. Aiko watched in amazement as he diced every beast to pieces. Jaken appeared beside her, snatching up her arms. Yet she could only hear the sounds of Sesshomaru’s whips tearing through pieces of demons. 

“What were you thinking, you foolish human?” Jaken snapped. 

Aiko swallowed hard. Breathless, she watched Sesshomaru descend upon the valley, untouched by their blood or pieces of body parts. He moved like a dancer. She liked the way his hair flowed behind him as he floated down. His boots touching the ground effortlessly, walking forward like it never happened. 

“I’ve fought before.” Aiko laughed, looking down to the imp. “I… I have been in battles before.”

“Do you remember something?” Jaken retracted his grip. He eyed her with suspicion. Her cheeks began to hurt and her hands moved to them. Only finding a smile upon her lips. An actual smile. She had been smiling. 

“No, but… I had a feeling… that I’ve done this.” She let her smile fall as she looked forward across the valley. Sesshomaru turned to look at her. “Maybe I was a demon hunter? That would explain why I fought the serpent by myself.”

“You fight like a demon, not a hunter.” Sesshomaru stated with narrowed eyes. She sank down against the ground with disappointment. “Their stench is on you now. Jaken, we are leaving for a river now.”

“Yes, my lord.” Jaken squeaked, moving to grab the dragon. 

“What does it matter?” Aiko sighed, pushing to stand on her feet. “Are you hoping parading me in the open will entice the serpent to show up?”

“Yes.” he answered with nothing else, passing by her with a cold shoulder. Aiko rolled her eyes, a scowl painted on her lips. Being bait was not apart of the deal. But they did not have a deal. She had an unspoken agreement that he could keep her safe if she helped him find the serpent.


	5. The Serpent in question

Chapter Four:

Aiko lingered in the tree branches. The morning sun broke over the horizon long ago. Not yet up in the sky, just illuminating the horizon. After a night of washing her flesh and hair, drying along the river bank, and no conversation. Atleast with Haruno, she often told stories of her travels. She talked like there was someone with her, but never who it was. Aiko imagined it was a long lost lover, or a best friend that was murdered. She wasn’t the kind to ask and Haruno did not offer up that information. Yet, here with Sesshomaru and Jaken, it was dead silent. 

They ate, they sat near the fire till it died. Then Jaken hunkered down near Ah-un. Aiko tried sleeping on the ground. She gave it a good try, but she felt uncomfortable in every position. She tossed and turned to the point that Jaken cursed her and told her to move on. Giving in and bruising her pride, she clambered up into a tree. It was truly the only place she felt comfortable enough to sleep. No tree was perfect, but they were comfortable enough. She was not trying to show the two this side of her. 

The strangeness, her oddness. Habits and confessions that made people stare. Aiko was not a normal person. No reason for her strange habits or idea where she was taught them. Often humans didn’t trust her for her looks. Pink hair, sharp features, golden eyes, pale skin, they mistook her for a demon anyway. Then… she slept in trees and spoke strangely. 

Yet, lying in the tree in the morning light, she found Jaken did not stare at her in worry. Sesshomaru did not ask why she was up there. They said nothing, merely moved about. Sesshomaru lingers by his tree, taking in the sunlight. Jaken packed up what little they took out for camp that night. Ah-un stretched before looking up to her in the branches.

“Well, come on you lazy girl! We must get moving!” Jaken squeaked, shaking the staff at her. Aiko shifted slightly, slithering down the tree slowly till she stood next to it. She did not miss the look from Sesshomaru that time. As if he mistook her for someone for a moment. Then it passed and he looked to Jaken. 

“Jaken, move her towards the village. I have business in the northern mountains.” Sesshomaru stated. Jaken’s mouth fell open.

“But! My lord! What if she attracts more-”

“Are you capable of defending yourself or not Jaken?” He cocked a thin brow at the imp. Jaken shivered, nodding with a glum look on his face. 

“Yes, my lord.” Jaken whimpered as Sesshomaru began to stalk away from the camp-site. 

“Wait,” Aiko blurted out. Sesshomaru halted just a single step away from being out of sight. “Why the village? Would the demon not seek out refuge in the forest?”

“Silence, you foolish woman!” Jaken hissed. Aiko motioned for him to leave her be with a flick of her hand. Yet Sesshomaru did not answer her. He continued on his way, leaving their sight. Then he burst above the trees, flying into the air. Despite how handsome and graceful he looked in the sky, it did not answer her question. What village? Why a village? “Do not ask my Lord questions.”

“Why not?” Aiko furrowed her brow, turning to look at Jaken. “I do not understand.”

“It’s not about the demon, It is the village Rin lives in.” Jaken rolled his eyes, stomping his foot. Aiko cocked a brow, hands on her hips. 

“I may not have memories of my past, but I assure you I did not nor do I know a Rin.” Aiko shook her head. 

“Of course you don’t! She is Lord Sesshomaru’s Ward, she is a human child-”

“Ward?” Aiko’s eyes went wide.

“As you are his Ward now. A human he chooses to protect.” Jaken moved his hands frantically to correct himself and her. Aiko eyed the imp with confusion before turning to Ah-un. Still unsure of the dragon, she shuffled next to the beast. It slowly sank down low enough for her to climb up and onto the saddle. When Ah-un jerked up to his feet, however, she swallowed a squeak of surprize. 

“What did Rin do for Lord Sesshomaru?” Aiko asked.

“What?” Jaken squawked. 

“Well, he needs me for this Serpent. But… what use does he have of a human child? He does not seem the mothering type. Nor does he seem to want to assist humans.” Aiko pointed out, shooting a look to Jaken. Jaken snatched up the reigns, marching forward. 

“His reasons are his own.” Jaken stated but Aiko knew there was more. Yet she did not press the issue. If she were curious enough, she could ask the child. Sesshomaru would clearly not answer her. He didn’t answer any of her questions. Jaken answered sometimes. Mostly he just squeaked and squawked and panicked. It became irksome to hear his voice. She contemplated letting herself fall mute until this adventure was over. 

“What about the Serpent, why does he want to find it so much?” Aiko asked. “He seemed rather livid at it. Attacking me over my name.”

“Your name is the name of the shrine the serpent dwells in. It was no coincidence finding you. I believe Lord Sesshomaru means to use you to defeat the Serpent.” Jaken spoke up, only letting out a whine. “However, I do not know how a human is supposed to help.”

“But why does he hate the demon so?” Aiko pressed, leaning forward on the saddle to look at Jaken better. 

“The Serpent and Lord Sesshomaru are enemies. She was a present to my Lord’s father, from another demon lord. Her and that damn tree. But she grew restless and evil, attacking even demons. She used her powers for her own selfish greed. My lord Sesshomaru was sent by his father to destroy the unruly beast…. Myth has it that she bested Lord Sesshomaru. Twice. And every time, she left him alive, using the tree’s magic to cast him out of the shrine.” 

Aiko pulled back, sitting back in the saddle. “Well, that seems kind of hurtful.”

“What?” Jaken barked. 

“She was a demon and she was made to be the lord’s toy. She might have been a demon, but she’s still a person.” Aiko spoke, looking out to the trees. Hoping to see a glimmer of the snake that haunted her dreams. The rose colored scales, the porcelain teeth, pink eyes. Sharp eyes, so stunning they always lured her in. Then she remembered the serpent always devoured her in her dream. “So he hates her because she defeated him but didn’t devour him? Should Lord Sesshomaru not be grateful for her mercy?”

“Silence! You will not speak of Lord Sesshomaru that way.”

Aiko fell silent with a scowl. Riding along with Ah-Un, she stared off into the trees. Men and their pride. Granted, he was a stunning man. Aiko never felt herself drawn to anyone. Her emptiness made it hard to empathize with anyone. Her strangeness was one problem, her empty heart another. Yet, she liked to look up Sesshomaru’s face. If she ever found out who she was, she hoped she would find she was married. That the reason she felt no love or empathy or compassion for others was it was tied to someone. That she would wake up in their arms and they would be as beautiful as Sesshomaru. 

But there was a part of her that knew the truth. Aiko was incapable of love. Empty and void of any emotions. Except… she felt some of them. Confusion and panic, anger and humor… maybe… being along his side, she’d awaken more emotions. But was it him awakening her or was it her?

“How do you suppose I did it?” Aiko broke the silence of the forest. 

“Do what?”

“Run off the serpent?” Aiko looked to Jaken. He seemed off in his thoughts, staring off into the thick forest. 

“You could be a priestess, scaring the beast with your spiritual powers. Or you could have wielded a magic blade or…” Jaken trailed off, pursing his already pointed lips. 

“Or maybe I am the serpent.” Aiko let out a snort of laughter.

“Please! Do not be preposterous, Aiko!” Jaken rolled his eyes. “You could never be the serpent.”


	6. Even playing ground

Chapter Five:

Aiko and Jaken stopped a few hundred feet from a village. Aiko insisted they continue on, but Jaken forced Ah-un to halt. They traveled a whole day alone through the thick forest. Despite Jaken’s fears, no demons attacked them. The animals sang, the birds flew, and butterflies floated around plants. No demons seemed to linger nearby. Which put Aiko more on edge than it should. Granted, with Haruno, no demons attacked. But she could feel them lingering just outside of their sight and grasp. They still existed. Here in this place, however, they seemed misplaced. As if someone cleared the whole surrounding area of all those who would cause harm. 

“Lord Sesshomaru wants us to wait.”

“How would you know? He said no such instruction!” Aiko grumbled, tossing herself off the saddle. 

“Jaken!” Both of them whirled around. Sesshomaru walked up from the south, a disinterested look upon his face. 

“My Lord!”

Aiko eyed the two, awaiting some sort of instruction or demand. They both stayed silent as Sesshomaru joined up with them. He placed a small package upon the saddle that Aiko abandoned. Then he looked to her with strict examination. 

“No one attacked up, my Lord. The serpent has yet to show her face.” Jaken quipped, smiling smugly. 

“It seems you are not completely useless then, Jaken.” Sesshomaru shot Jaken a dirty look. Aiko grimaced, stepping back from Sesshomaru.

“My lord! Why must you hurt me so!” Jaken cried out, but Sesshomaru didn’t answer him. He turned to look at Aiko. 

“The package is for you, open it.” And he said nothing else. Aiko felt her skin irritated just by his demands. For a moment, she thought of throwing the package as far as she could manage. But she stopped herself. Ripping the thin paper open, the twine thin and easily shredded. It looked … expensive. Her eyebrows furrowed as she opened the paper to cloth. It was.... Silk. 

“What is this?” She whirled to Sesshomaru, but he already walked down towards the village. “Does he mean to dress me?”

“It is a present, you stupid woman, take it graciously!” Jaken snapped before he charged forward after Sesshomaru. Ah-Un and Aiko stood back, watching the two. Aiko scowled hard, turning back to the cloth. When did he have time? Was this the business he attended to or was this a stop on the way back? When did she say anything about needing clothes. Her robes weren’t the most stylish but they made due. Especially as she traveled the country and fought for her life and slept in trees. 

Nonetheless, she popped open her flowey robes and dropped them onto the saddle. The silk that poured out of the package made her uncomfortable. Something so elegant, and thick for winter. No need for anything other than it and some fur along her neck. It was solid red with white and silver accents. Flower petals decorated the front, reminding her of the tree. 

Pulling it on took longer than expected. As she wasn’t sure exactly how to wear it. However, with much encouragement from Ah-un, she wore it comfortably. It would be ruined, the moment they left the village, but for the moment it was stunning. 

Aiko dropped her robes into a pocket upon Ah-un’s saddle and walked beside him toward the village. Content to just have company. The walk did not last long. As Sesshomaru awaited at the edge of the village. He turned back to look at her, acknowledging her appearance. Aiko opened her mouth to speak but voice fell. A tiny human girl stood just before the demon lord, holding his hands. She looked up at Aiko with wide eyes.

“You are beautiful!” The girl beamed, bouncing away from Sesshomaru. Aiko flinched backwards as she snatched up Aiko’s hands with glee. This was the first time any human ever called her… beautiful.

“Thank you, small girl… are you… by chance, Rin?”

“YES! I am! How did you know?” She beamed, shaking with excitement. 

“They speak of you fondly.” Aiko spoke, squeezing Rin’s hands softly. Rin squealed with happiness, racing back to Sesshomaru’s side. Jaken shot Aiko a dirty glare but Sesshomaru was calm, and collected. Rin taking up his hand again with a giant smile. 

“You talk of me to your friends, Lord Sesshomaru? Oh! I am the luckiest girl alive! Come, I want to show you my home! Oh! And Inuyasha has been so very excited to see you again!”

“I highly doubt that.” Jaken scoffed. 

“Lead on, Rin.” Sesshomaru spoke, nudging for her to walk ahead. Rin skipped forward. Her priestess robes looked too big on her tiny frame. Yet she looked all to happy to wear them. Aiko enjoyed her smile, it was sweet and honest.

No wonder the likes of Sesshomaru kept Rin nearby. Even if she were just a girl, Aiko would have kept her nearby as well. She filled the air with warmth. Aiko didn’t even shiver as a winter breeze brushed her back. 

“Jaken.” Aiko whispered, dropping the reigns into the imp’s hands, “Who is Inuyasha?”

“Lord Sesshomaru’s half brother.” Jaken griped, a dark look upon his face. “He is also a half-demon.”

“Oh! Well… I … I actually have no idea why that matters.” Aiko shrugged. 

“Half demon means half human you-”

“I know what it means, imp!” Aiko hissed, nudging him hard with her foot. They both froze as Sesshomaru’s shoulders tensed. He heard them. Then Rin squealed, pointing and talking about another object in the village, turning Sesshomaru’s attention away. “I just do not see the importance of him being a half-demon.”

“Lord Sesshomaru’s father was a great demon lord, who fell in love with a human.” Jaken whispered sharply, “Inuyasha is the product of that.”

Aiko looked up to Sesshomaru, standing ahead of them. He lingered outside of a hut as Rin bent to the flowers to touch and talk about each one. It seemed the girl built a tiny garden outside of her home. For being the only person in the home, and the ward of a Demon Lord, her hut was grand. It was well crafted and sturdy, near the center of the village. Obviously, someone gracious and kind was at the head of the village. 

“I do not think that is such a bad thing.” Aiko whispered, her eyes falling over Sesshomaru’s face. Jaken did not hear her words, as she walked past the imp toward the girl. Aiko crouched down beside her, engaging her about the flowers. Rin smiled and added her into the conversation easily. 

Until she stopped and looked Aiko dead in the eyes. “Lord Sesshomaru says your name is Aiko.”

“Yes, that would be correct.” Aiko sent a look of confusion to Sesshomaru. He was not watching. Instead, his eyes were focuses on the village around them. Most likely awaiting this Inuyasha person Jaken cursed the name of. 

“It’s a beautiful name. Your so pretty.” Rin grinned, “I hope I grow up to be as pretty as you.” 

Aiko let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head. “That is kind of you Rin, but I imagine it will be hard for you to grow pink hair.”

Rin burst out into giggles, nodding as she stood up. Aiko liked how easy it was to make her laugh. Aiko dusted off her hands, ensuring her silk clothing was clear as well. Rin turned to Sesshomaru, taking up his free hand. 

“Sesshomaru!”

“OH! It’s Inuyasha!” Rin pointed and Aiko moved swiftly to Sesshomaru’s side to see who all the fuss was about. A man with dog ears and white hair, the same golden eyes as Sesshomaru and her, on the arm of a priestess stormed forward. 

“Inuyasha! Calm down, he was-”

“I know he was invited.” Inuyasha huffed. “Doesn’t mean he’s wanted.”

“Is that not the meaning of invited.” Aiko confessed with her eyebrows knitted. The whole group turned to look at her. Realizing the mistake she’d made, she shut her mouth tight and clasped her hands behind her back. 

“Inuyasha! Lord Sesshomaru brought friends.” Rin chirped happily, swinging Sesshomaru’s arm in her hand. 

“Ha! He doesn’t have friends-”

There was a loud shout that Aiko felt unable to register. As it was muffled by the sound of a man crushing through three layers of rock and dirt with his face. Aiko stumbled back in surprize, her hand snatching up the furs that lay over Sesshomaru’s shoulder in shock. The half demon Inuyasha now law in a tiny crater, face first. Aiko was speechless. Until she felt a twitch in her hand. Dropping the furs from her grasp, she sent an apologetic look to Sesshomaru. She smiled sheepishly, putting up her hand apologetically. 

Sesshomaru’s glare fell to a soft expression. Aiko was taken aback by the softness in his eyes as he turned to look back to the priestess. 

“Do it again, Kagome.” Rin chirped with a giggle.

“I hope you never take the beads from around his neck.” Sesshomaru stated. 

“We are happy you made it for Rin’s birthday, Sesshomaru.” Kagome smiled, nodding softly. Aiko looked to the tiny girl with awe. It was her birthday? He stopped his hunt and rivalry just to come see her on her birthday? Aiko didn’t know her birthday, nor did she celebrate anything of the like. Haruno never seemed interested in celebrating her own. 

“Will… there be sweets?” Aiko blurted out, looking from Rin to the priestess Kagome. 

“Of course! It’s my birthday!” Rin laughed, spinning out from Sesshomaru’s side to grasp Aiko’s hand. Aiko blinked rapidly in confusion. Rin bounced a bit, excitement radiating through her body. Aiko felt… warm. Her chest felt warm and a smile grew on her lips just by being around the girl. Was this? Excitement? Or happiness? Aiko was not to naive to know that it was merely because the child felt it. There was no reason for Aiko to feel happiness on her own. 

“Rin, We brought you a present!” Jaken interjected.

“YOU DID?” She bound across the dirt towards Jaken and Ah-un. Aiko hesitated, letting her hand slip from Rin’s. Her smile faltered. The warmth fell away. 

“It’s warm.” Sesshomaru whispered. “Being around Rin.”

“For a moment, I believed I had a heart.” Aiko replied, looking up at him with concern. He eyed her. Eyebrows knitted, a stern look but confusion reflected in his eyes. She ought to explain, but how would he know. Even demons felt emotions. Greed, hatred, love, empathy, passion. Yet Aiko was empty… and she would stay empty it seemed. “Thank you, for the clothing.”

Sesshomaru said nothing, just leaving her with a simple nod of acknowledgment. He would not ask what she meant, and she was not offering an answer. A silent truce between the two. Not enemies, not friends, but companions in this until they reach some sort of end. An even playing ground.


	7. The comforts of home

Chapter Six:

Aiko sat on the ground of Rin’s hut, as Rin braided Aiko’s hair. Rin insisted on braiding flowers into it. Not that Aiko minded. It made her scalp happy and relaxed her body. Hours of drinking and eating and dancing, sitting and letting the girl braid her hair was a nice change of pace. Aiko let her eyes fall shut. Jaken’s snores from outside the hut filled the air. Sounds of the whole village settling down filled Aiko’s ears. Soothing sounds of mothers singing their young to sleep. Kagome speaking incantations with the monk, followed after by a grumbling Inuyasha. Blessing the village upon the elder’s request. Aiko had an inkling that the blessings were half the reason the surrounding area was demon free. Along with the constant protection from Inuyasha and the like. Any demon that came within a hundred league of this village should be scared. 

If Inuyasha’s fury was scary, Sesshomaru’s threat of death would make a grown man urinate. Apparently, it was well known that Sesshomaru visited Rin. If anything happened to the girl, well… the rumors were escalating quickly. Which only tickled Aiko pink. Pinker than her hair. As Rin was such a soft-hearted girl. A human truly worthy of holding the demon lord’s heart in her hand. She did not ask for anything, but gracious and loving of every gift. 

Sesshomaru gave her a new kimono, a collection of rare herbs and pots. Things she needed, necessary things. Jaken brought her a painting. Apparently, the imp was crafty. And good. Because the painting was impressive. Rin hung it the second she unrolled it. Aiko apologized for not knowing about her birthday. Rin neither minded nor made her promise to return with them. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, don’t you think her hair is prettier with flowers in it?” Aiko cracked her eyes open. Lord Sesshomaru sat lazily against the back wall. He looked at Rin, considering her before looking to Aiko. He might have been closer to sleep than Aiko was. 

“Yes.” He answered. 

“I like it! Aiko, you shall have to come back with Sesshomaru next time so I can braid it again.” Rin chirped in her ear, patting Aiko on the shoulder.

“I shall have Sesshomaru collect me the next time he intends to return.” Aiko lied, smiling softly back to Rin.

“Collect you? Are you not traveling with him” Rin asked, a pout on her lips.

“Rin.” Sesshomaru warned, but Aiko put up her hand. 

“For right now yes. I’m aiding him.” Aiko explained, motioning for Rin to clamber into her sleeping blankets. Aiko pulled them back and let Rin settle into them. Tucking the girl in felt foreign but comforting. “We are on a demon hunt.”

“Oh?” Rin looked up over her pillow to Sesshomaru. “Can I go with you?”

“Rin.” Sesshomaru spoke again, clambering up to his feet. “You must stay here this time.”

“But I promise-”

“This one is pretty dangerous, Rin.” Aiko interjected, bringing the girl’s attention back to her. “But we shall return when we defeat the demon and tell you all about it.”

“Do you promise?” Rin beamed, curling up in the blankets. The fire within the home was doused behind Aiko. She yawned on her own, nodding to the girl. Rin snuggled against her blankets and pillows. A hand fell to Aiko’s shoulder. She knew it was time. Rising to her feet, she followed the shadowed figure of Sesshomaru out of the hut. They seemed to be one of the last few awake. 

Sesshomaru walked from the home and Aiko followed. There was a tenseness in his shoulders. They stopped just outside the main buildings of the village. From where they were Kagome and Inuyasha lingered just at the edge of the village. They embraced, whispering to each other softly. Aiko wondered if she ever embraced someone like that. She felt no pressing nostalgia or pang of heartbreak. The answer was sad. 

“You should not lie to her.” Sesshomaru stated with a sharp, venomous tone. 

“I was not lying.” Aiko put her hands on her hips. Sesshomaru turned to her just a sliver, his eyes down on her. “When we defeat the beast, I will return to tell her the story.”

“And why would you care to tell a child a bedtime story?” Sesshomaru cocked a brow. 

“Are you upset that I find her charming?” Aiko cocked her own brow. They faced each other, staring each other down. He was unmovable. His face stone, eyes steel, his expression a sharp knife. Aiko crossed her arms, snaking her arms across her form. 

“Do not make promises you can not keep.” Sesshomaru warned, his voice low. 

“Do you mean in regards to you? Or to Rin? Does she mean that much to you that a small upset would send you into a-” 

Sesshomaru snatched up her arm, dragging her closer. Aiko let her words fall off, the thought in her mind slip away. Her mouth hung slightly ajar as she stared up at him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes upon her. “I will not repeat myself.”

And he let her go, the anger in his face repressed. Back to cold and collected. He said his peace and dropped the issue. Aiko, however, stewed as she stood there. Staring up at him. Until a small giggle brought both their attention to the edge of the village. Inuyasha pulled Kagome in close, spinning her around happily. She kissed him warmly. 

“Your brother loves her so openly.” Aiko blurted out, letting her arms fall to her sides. 

“He is a half-demon, he does as he wishes.” Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, turning from the scene. Aiko followed after him quickly. He stopped near Ah-un, obviously debating something. 

“What about you? Does Lord Sesshomaru do as he wishes?” Aiko teased, stepping around the dragon. Sesshomaru shot her a silent look as his answer. Aiko let out a small chuckle. “Does My Lord not have time for kissing women?”

“No.” Sesshomaru huffed. 

“Or is it My Lord does not-”

Sesshomaru cut her off with another look. Aiko tossed up her hands in defeat, backing away from Ah-Un. Aiko stepped around the dragon, heading back for the house. Silently, they left their conversation at that. Despite the small tuffs of anger, it felt like they actually spoke. As if she got to know him. It warmed her as she ducked through the reed flap. Aiko saw the second set of blankets and pillows Rin set out for her. She should change into her normal robes and find a tree. 

Yet, for once, she wanted to feel normal. Even if she found no sleep, she could at least pretend. 

Aiko spent a day in a village for a birthday. No one screamed at her or cursed her. She ate warm food and sweets and drank wine. She took a walk with a man and talked. Actually talked, even if it was about nothing. Normal humans did these things. 

And Aiko lay in the blankets, eyes closed, resting. Afraid to ruin the braid Rin worked hard on, she moved very little. Sunlight broke through the reeds, and she knew there was no sleep. It was not a tree. But her body was rested and her mind drifted often. She could sleep on the ride back out. Being bait for a serpent did not mean she had to be awake for the boring travel. 

“Aiko! Wake up, it’s breakfast time!” Rin’s happy voice brought Aiko to sit up. Instinctively, Aiko checked her hair. Flowers were still tightly woven into her hair. Aiko scrambled to her feet, cleaning herself off. Thankfully, the silk was still spotless. It still felt too expensive and pretty for her. 

Aiko and Rin left the home to find Ah-Un gone. Sesshomaru stood there still, but Jaken and Ah-un were gone. “Did Jaken take Ah-un to find food?”

“Yes.” Sesshomaru nodded, taking Rin's hand without blinking an eye. She walked him across the roads towards the markets the village set up towards the middle. Aiko followed behind, taking it in sleepy acknowledgment. It took Rin twice to get her to hear her question. 

“I apologize, Rin, what?” Aiko blinked hard.

“Why is your hair pink?” Rin cocked her head as they stood near a booth Kagome stood near. A boy named Kohaku stood behind it, helping with the fruit. Rin ate from a small bowl of fruit, Aiko eating rice with egg spilled over it. 

“I am not sure.” Aiko confessed. Ignoring the stare from Sesshomaru, she smiled at Rin. “I don’t know a lot about myself, actually.”

“Why not?” Kagome interjected herself into the group, also ignoring Sesshomaru’s looks. 

“I woke up on the shrine floor with no clues to my identity.” Aiko shrugged sheepishly. 

“That’s where I’ve- the shrine of Aiko! It’s meant to be a shrine for star-crossed lovers!” Kagome beamed.

“What are star-crossed lovers?” Rin dried her mouth quickly, excited for another story. 

“Well, it’s when two people are not meant to be together by fate’s design. And this shrine, there is a legend that if you go there with your love, and if it’s true, your fate will be-”

“It’s a lie.” Aiko blurted out, a sharp look in her eyes. “There is nothing in that shrine but death and heartache.” 

The whole group went silent. All eyes on Aiko. Shock filled her as she tried to figure out where the confession even came from. It was so aggressive and painful. Like she was hurt. Her eyebrows knitted down and she blinked away tears she could not understand. “I… I apologize… I do not know where that came from.”

“That’s alright.” Kagome laughed, ruffling her hair sheepishly. 

“Aiko?” Rin piped up, cocking her head to the side. Aiko smiled at her, wiping away tears with her free hand and shaking her head. 

“I’m fine, Rin. Do not worry about me. I will remember one day.”

Aiko couldn’t help but catch Sesshomaru’s ever-pressing stare. This was not stern, or angry, but confused. Like the first day they met, as if he saw someone in her. It faded, as it always did. And she was left with just the emotions rolling around inside her. Aiko feared for a moment that may have lost a lover in that shrine. That the serpent took love from her and that’s why she felt nothing at all. Yet, she felt no nostalgia when she saw others in love. It was irksome not to know why she was in the shrine. Maybe… she could ask the serpent before Sesshomaru lopped it’s head off.


	8. A very strange Woman

Chapter Seven:

Aiko woke up and fell asleep several times as they left the village. She insisted on changing back into her regular robes but Rin insisted she wear them. So she compromised and said she would keep them on. Only till they were out of sight of the village and told Jaken to hold Ah-un while she changed. Sesshomaru did not make a sound. He kept walking. The dragon, imp, and Aiko rushed to catch up with him. Then she sat on the saddle and fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion several times. Waking slightly every time there was a sharp drop or Ah-un snorted into the air. 

The day ended just as it started, slowly. Aiko fell asleep in the branches of a tree, dragging her mind into the abyss. Until her mind brought her back to that tree. This time she stood below it. Looking up into the branches. There was the beast, slithering between the branches slowly. A mesmerizing display. Aiko climbed the branches, watching the beast climb up the tree as well. She pulled herself up every branch easily, weaving through the thicker leaves. Soon she popped out the top of the shrine, the tree still climbing up into the sky. The serpent lay at the top, looking down at her. Expectantly, sharp eyes and tongue out with a flick. Aiko let herself clamber onto the roof of the shrine. Whispers filled her ears, a demonic language she could not understand. 

Except for one word, “Witch”

That was the only word she understood. It repeated like a curse aimed at her. Aiko stumbled back, staring up the tree at the beast. Then it shot across the air. 

Aiko woke just as the demon swallowed her in the dream. A hard shiver ran down her spine as she sat up. Sunlight broke over the horizon. The trees glistened with frosty dew drops. The ground was darker for the moisture. A freezing wind came over the group and Aiko shivered again. 

“You should wear the silk, it’s thicker.” The voice made Aiko freeze in her skin. Thawing slowly as she turned to see Sesshomaru standing on a branch to her right. As if he weighed no more than a dove, eyes narrowed on her. 

“I don’t… want to ruin it.” Aiko muttered, pulling her arms and legs in. 

“Clothes are for wearing.” Sesshomaru answered, and turned from her. He floated to the ground effortlessly. Aiko shivered again before giving in. He was right. Clothes were for wearing, and if she wanted to be warm, she needed the protection. Aiko clambered down the tree. She took up the pack off Ah-un’s saddle and walked towards the tree-line to change. As the dragon and Imp still slumbered and were not coverage enough to change. “Stay close by.”

Aiko stopped, turning to Sesshomaru. He said it as a warning, but the tone was not sharp. Not like the warnings and demands he told to Jaken. Aiko said nothing, nodding as her answer and ducking behind the biggest tree. Taking her robes off was easy, but she lingered, bare to the wind as she held the silk up. It was layered and comfortable, but not exactly practical. But this winter would be long and frosty without it. She appreciated it’s design a moment too long.

As a hiss brought her eyes up from it to the brush in front of her. Aiko’s eyes went wide as she realized that there hid a pack of rat demons. They were the height of a human child, taller than Rin, but with thick inky fur and massive eyes. They growled at her. “Is it my scent that attracts you?”

Garbled sounds filled the air as their answer. Aiko dropped her silk, launching up and over the first rat before her. The screech that erupted from them filled her ears. It made her ears ring. A scratch to her leg brought her back. Aiko snatched one by the neck and thrashed it around her like a shield. Blood dripped down her thigh, making her knees weak. 

Her arms betrayed her as she found no weight behind her punches. Tossing the rat in her arm, she swung hard at the pack. Not that it mattered. Mindless and short sighted beasts. No blades, no claws, nothing but her mind and will to live. 

And Lord Sesshomaru. 

As he burst through the tree line, flinging close to thirty rat demons from around her. Aiko took hold of one of the demons hard, squeezing it with as much might as she could. It’s neck snapping was the only sound louder than the screeches as rat demons were sliced up. Dropping the rat, she found her hands clutching her leg that bled opening. That’s when Sesshomaru turned to her completely. Naked and bleeding and dirty, Aiko could realize the irony in him telling her to stay close by. 

“You didn’t scream.” He hissed, whirling from her sharply. Aiko held still, not sure how else to be. There was no way to cover herself and hold the wound. She chose a mixture of both, hunkering down into the brush as a make-shift cover. 

“Should… I have…?” Aiko asked, panting from effort. He collected the pack with her old robes and the silk. Walking over to her, he knelt before the brush, keeping his eyes above her collar bone. “I promise, next time, I will scream.”

“There will be no next time.” He stated, handing over the old robes first. “Wrap up the wound.”

Aiko used a piece to hold to her chest, covering it sloppily as she ripped up the skirt portion. Using it as a bandage, she tied it off tightly. The blood seeped through in small spots. Thankfully the gash wasn’t massive. It stung, but it would heal fine. Hugging the left over cloth to her chest, she scrambled to her feet. 

“Your blood, it’s attractive.” He sighed. Aiko blinked, taking up the silk he offered.   
“Thank you?” She grimaced, turning from him. 

“It wasn’t a compliment.” 

“I thought when a man said anything is attractive, it is meant as a compliment.” She tossed a smile over her shoulder as she settled the silk into place. Tossing the ripped up robes aside, she turned back around. Sesshomaru stood with a brow cocked. Aiko slipped her hands under the shoulders of the silk and flipped her hair out of the garment, letting it fall behind her. Flowers fell to the ground around her. The braid finally fell undone. 

“We’re leaving.” 

“Wait, Lord Sesshomaru…” Aiko nearly jumped over three bushes and two bodies just to catch up to him. Aiko was fast for a human, but he was far faster. Demon blood and all. Plus, she had shorter legs than he did, and the brush here was particularly high. “Thank you.” 

He turned just slightly to her, as if he were listening. His face cool, as if he didn’t come charging into the tree line. As if he didn’t find her naked, fighting off rat demons like some sort of rat food. “Thank you, for saving me.”

He turned more, just enough to look her in the eyes. The image of the shrine returned to her brain. The words Witch repeated to her often. Was it she was a witch? Or was the snake talking of Haruno. Was it the snake at all or was this her own mind playing tricks on her? Filling her brain with questions to make up for the memories she missed. 

“Try to not need saving.” He scoffed, turning from her. 

“I would find that easier if I had someway of defending myself.-” He sent a sharp look over his shoulder. For some reason, it brought Aiko to smile. She smiled, a real smile, as she bound over more brush and around trees back to the camp. It was weird, she never smiled like this with anyone else. As if their conversations, no matter how short, were … better. Haruno did most of the talking, but even that didn’t feel… like a conversation. This back and forth between him and her, it was a conversation! Aiko stood up beside him as Ah-un and Jaken finished packing up. 

“My Lord! Where have you been?”

Sesshomaru didn’t answer, instead of heading off in the southern direction. Aiko bit the inside of her cheeks, sobering her smile. Jaken looked between the two with confusion. Instead of clambering on Ah-un this time, Aiko followed after Sesshomaru on foot. It would have been wise to sit and rest her leg. The wound stung still. Yet it didn’t keep her from following after him. 

The group was silent, except for mutters from Jaken. It was comfortable, as Aiko looked around the trees. Her blood was attractive? Did Sesshomaru smell her blood then? Aiko had so many questions but knew better than to press her luck with him. His eyes were on the horizon, working some sort of problem. Instead, she turned to Jaken in hopes he would answer. 

“Jaken.” She whispered, slowing her steps to walk in step with the Imp. “Why is killing the Serpent so important? I understand they are enemies, but why now?”

Jaken scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You would not understand.”

“Try me.” She made sure to tap him quickly with her foot on her good leg. Jaken swatted her foot away, a scowl on his face.

“Lord Sesshomaru inherited his father’s kingdom. One of the last things his father asked him to do before he died was to rid the territory of the serpent.” Jaken huffed, looking up to Sesshomaru. 

“So… he… doesn’t want to take over till he completes the task?” Aiko furrowed her brows. 

“I imagine so, yes.” Jaken sighed, “We spent so much time hunting and destroying Naraku, I believe My Lord forgot about the serpent… well… just about until we met you.”

Aiko let out a small groan, arms crossing across her chest. Great, she was the reason this whole snake hunt started. He must have smelt her in the forest. Watched her kill that demon, come to see what all the ruckus was about. Then… her name, the shrine, all of it brought it back. Aiko looked up towards Sesshomaru, leading the way. A sharp sting brought her to clamber on Ah-Un again. Jaken didn’t say much else as they continued on their way. 

She never thought of what he could have been doing until he met her. What he might have been doing. Granted, it wasn’t really her fault. He chose to start this snake hunt. Aiko could have gone back to Haruno and told her of the strange demon lord she met. But instead… here they were. 

“He saw me naked.” Aiko blurted out.

“What!” Jaken screeched.

“Kind of, I was changing when those rat beasts attacked me.” Aiko shrugged, motioning to the bulge on her thigh. Where the cloth wrapped around her thigh. 

“And… what...do you want me to do about it?” Jaken seemed, dumbfounded. He eyed her suspiciously as Aiko shrugged again. 

“Nothing, I just… don’t people tell their … traveling members things? Isn’t that a thing people do?” Aiko furrowed her brows.

“You are… a very strange woman,” Jaken shook his head, quickening the pace Ah-un and him walked.


	9. Know your place

Chapter Eight:

“My lord, where are we going now?” Jaken whined, watching Sesshomaru stop in a field of flowers. They traveled for three days with no talking. Aiko felt the tension in the group, and let her mind drift off. Thinking of the dream, hearing the snake say witch. A conundrum that constantly threw her for a loop. It wasn’t until Jaken spoke up at sunset of the third day, that Aiko realized… they hadn’t really gone anywhere. They wandered here and there, following some sort of sense from Lord Sesshomaru. As if he were following a scent. The idea made Aiko smile, but it fell as Jaken shot her a dirty look. “What are you smirking at?”

“He’s trying to find a scent of the demon.” Aiko whispered. Jaken narrowed his eyes. “Why do you not find that humorous?”

“Stop it! This is serious!” Jaken huffed.

“That’s humorous, because he is a-”

“Aiko!” 

Her body froze, her head snapping up. It was… the first time he used her name. She sat back in the saddle, eyeing him. He looked her in the eye from his position ahead of them. Aiko felt the blush cross her cheeks as she bit down on her lips. Confusion filled her blood, her eyes looking down to the saddle. Why? Why though? She felt… embarassed? Was that what this was? How could this Demon Lord run her through emotions? For three years she traveled empty as a forgotten vase on a shelf. Aiko felt nothing. And now… she felt so many new things. 

“My… apologies.” She muttered. 

“Jaken, start up camp.” Sesshomaru’s voice was level again, his eyes cast back out to the field around them. Despite how much frustration she imagined he felt, he always kept himself collected. Very rarely lashing out. What little he did lash out, he shut down quickly. Aiko tossed her legs up and off of Ah-un. Clambering off the dragon, she walked toward him carefully. He knew. His eyes shot to her once, but he neither said a word nor motioned for her to leave. So Aiko crept up next to him. 

“I … well… I supposed I could scratch my scabs. It would make me bleed and attract demons nearby. If the serpent-”

“No, that will not be necessary.” Sesshomaru sighed, his eyes still out on the field. Aiko lingered there, unsure where to look. The embarrassment emotion stood at the back of her brain, ready to strike her immobile. Aiko bit her lower lip hard, her eyes moving out to the massive fields before them. Should she have been embarrassed more when he burst through the bushes to save her? Yet she didn’t. Why did his calling her name to stop her joking make her blush?

“I hate to admit it, but maybe… if I was the one to run the serpent off, maybe it is I that keep you from finding it?” She blurted out, looking up to him. This brought him to look down at her. Eyebrows knitted down, he searched her face. 

“Why would you hate to admit that?” He asked, turning to her just a sliver. 

“Well, as much as I disliked how I joined this party, this has become much better of an existence then what I had. Traveling with Haruno, I felt empty. Yet in your presence I feel… things…” She trailed off as it dawned on Aiko that this sounded… crazy. She should not feel empty. Humans did not feel empty. But it was the truth. This felt like a moment to be completely honest. 

“You are a strange woman.” He turned back to the field, scanning it with his eyes. 

“I’ve been told that.” Aiko grumbled, crossing her arms. The sun fell behind the horizon, leaving only the moon to illuminate the field of flowers. A soft fire glowed behind them, but Ah-un blocked it with his slumbering body. Wind carried the scent of cooking meats and flower perfumes across the field. Aiko looked up to the stars. 

“How are your wounds?”

Aiko blinked, moving to shift her fabrics aside. The pieces of robes she used to tie around her leg long gone. Only small bruises and a scab lingered on her skin. “It is almost completely healed.”

He said nothing. A habit she had grown used to at this point. His look to her bruises then back out to the flowers was answer enough. Aiko let go of her clothing and crossed her arms again. They fell into silence, before Aiko could not resist asking.

“But are you trying to find the serpents scent? I imagine being a demon of your stature-”

“Aiko.” This time, the way he spoke her name, it was a soft warning. Not a threat, more of an answer. A warm smile graced her lips as she turned from him, moving back toward the camp. “You are still expected to stay until I find the serpent.”

Aiko stopped, unsure what to say or do. She could feel his eyes on her back. Nodding slowly, she moved back toward the group. It would be another night of little to no sleep. No trees in sight, no-where to climb and sleep. She ended up finding comfort slung over Ah-un, staring up at the stars. How they shimmered and shifted just slightly. 

She was expected. Those were his words. Sesshomaru did not say anything he didn’t mean exactly how it was worded. Which made her confused all over again. Was that his way of inviting her to stay once they found the serpent? Or was that him just telling her that was all he needed. Or all he wanted? If she pressed more, he might take back his offer. Or was it an offer?

Aiko groaned, flinging herself up off the dragon. Sesshomaru sat away from the group, his furs holding him up. When she turned to see him, his eyes were already on her. 

“I am… unable to sleep.” She lied. Half-lied. It was true she could not sleep, but that is not why she sat up. She could have lingered there till mourning. The only reason they stopped moving was so she could rest. Apparently it’s bad for humans to travel all day and night. Aiko would have to tell Haruno that news. Sesshomaru said nothing, only watching her. 

Aiko walked around the dead campfire and settled down in the flowers before him. Spreading out in the flowers, she looked back up to the stars. Aiko felt all the confessions bubbling just within her. It would be wise not to say anything. 

“I see the serpent in my dreams.”

He sat up more, leaning over to catch her eye. Aiko turned her head to look him in the eye. Sesshomaru cocked a brow, asking for her to continue. 

“I’m always laying in that tree, looking up in the leaves. I hear her speak but I dont understand her. Then she gets frustrated and eats me. Except the last time I had the dream, she climbed the tree instead and I had to follow her. She kept calling me a witch then… she ate me.”

Sesshomaru sat back against his furs, watching her with silent concern. Aiko let out another sigh, flopping her hands onto her eyes. Rubbing them softly before dropping her hands above her head. 

“But I know I’m not a witch. I’ve tried. Haruno often did spells before me and I would try some. Nothing works. Whatever it was that I used to do, it was not magic. Which only confuses me. Was the snake talking of Haruno in my head? Or am I assuming too much of a dream?” Aiko moved to lay on her side. Sesshomaru knitted his brows down, eyeing her. 

“Dreams are often just dreams.” He stated, folding his hands in his lap. She rested her cheek to her bicep, eyes falling to the shadowy flowers. “Are you always this restless?”

“I know, I am a strange woman.” Aiko grumbled. Only she looked up from the flowers and found a bemused glimmer in Sesshomaru’s eyes. Aiko flopped back into the flowers, stretching her arms and legs out. 

“I will leave you to your own thoughts.” She chuckled under her breath, sitting up. Until they both jerked their heads to the northern side of the valley. A loud rumble shook the ground around them. Aiko gasped, jumping to her feet. “It can’t be?”

“MY LORD! WHAAAAAAAT IS GOING ON!?!” Jaken cried out as the ground shook. Aiko spread her feet to ground herself better, hands out to catch herself. 

“Move!” Sesshomaru growled just shortly before he tossed her across the valley. A massive rock landed and cracked where Aiko once stood. On all fours, barely able to hold herself up more than that. She looked to the rubble that would have been her if Sesshomaru didn’t toss her. Aiko would have to thank him later. 

As Sesshomaru stared a massive demon down. A serpent the size of a river. Yet Aiko knew right away this was just another demon. It’s scales were black and yellow, muddy eyes and and it puffed out. There were spikes jutted out around the beast, as it used it to churn up the earth. Jaken let out a shout as the beast twirled and beat him across the field. Aiko caught eyes with the demon. 

She stood up, squaring her shoulders. “AIKO!”

Sesshomaru’s warning this time was dark, venomous. She realized all too suddenly, that he meant for her to stay behind. He wasn’t wrong. She was human, this beast was five times her size and twelver times her strength. She might… actually die if she faced it. With a huff of defeat, she whirled around and broke into a run towards Ah-Un. The snake lunged, making it all that much harder on her to run away. 

Running away was for cowards! Aiko looked over her shoulder, the demon barely missing her with a snap of it’s jaw. She stopped, turning to face it when two heads of a dragon barrelled into her back. Aiko was shoved to the ground, the dragon standing over her. Fire from the staff and the dragon filled the sky. Aiko shimmied out from under the dragon, tossing herself ontop of the saddle. Ah-Un flung itself up into the air, clouds floating under his toes. It’s reign and mouth pieces lingers with ruined flowers as Sesshomaru cut through the center of the beast. 

Aiko and Ah-Un floated in the air as Sesshomaru and Jaken destroyed the body of the snake demon. Only after the fires were out and Sesshomaru stood on the skull of the beast, did Ah-Un descend.

“My lord! We’ve done it! The Serpent is dead! Foolish beast.”

“This was just a normal snake demon.” Aiko called out, hands on her hips. 

“What?” Jaken whined. 

“The Serpent I look for is greater than that beast… we keep looking.” Sesshomaru spoke, his nose scrunched in frustration. 

“Lord Sesshomaru-” Aiko was cut off. He stood next to her, snatching up her hands from the saddle. 

“You are human. Remember your place.”


	10. Attempting to leave the party

Chapter Nine:

Aiko sat on Ah-Un’s saddle in complete silence. A day wandering across a valley, under the direct warmth of the sun, she still felt cold. Empty as she sat there. Blank as she watched demons shuffle along the horizon. Their attacks grew more aggressive as the days went on. It progressively made roaming harder. They barely slept, always moving. It began to weigh on the group, other than Aiko. She stared off into the distance. Silent. 

“Will you stop that!” Jaken huffed. 

Aiko looked down from the sky line to the Imp. They took to the sky that morning, leaving her to watch nothing but clouds pass them. Her hands lay limp in her lap where the Imp reached out to touch them. 

“Aiko, you silly woman, wake up!” Jaken whirled around in the saddle. She looked over him then out to the clouds.

“I am currently awake.” She muttered. She refused to look back at him. Her hand moved out to touch the clouds finally. Maybe their presence would bring it back. The slivers of her heart that disappeared. She put too much hope and heart into Sesshomaru. How fast she forgot that he kidnapped her at first. He never asked, merely demanded. And she was foolish, falling for small acts of basic kindness. She was empty again, like a dusty vase on a crooked shelf. Ready to tumble and break, empty, and forgotten. 

That’s when a flash of color brought her eyes to look down. Which was her first mistake. Aiko leaned to the right, seeing the flash. It was… magic… Her body craned further to see, pushing moisture and misty clouds to no avail. Then a black arrow shot up through the clouds. Ah-un jerked to the left to avoid more arrows. Aiko fell. 

For a second, she thought she fell asleep. As falling did not make her feel fear or terror. She felt weightless, floating among the clouds and sky. Then the feeling sank into her blood and her mouth opened to scream. Yet it never came. Aiko plummeted, crying and thrashing in the sky. She could see the ground coming at her fast. Whoever shot the arrow was no-where to be seen. 

Aiko fell short of an arms length of the ground when arms wrapped around her waist. Yanking her up into the sky. Her tears floated before her as she was jerked back. Aiko flung herself into the arms. The wind howled around her as the person landed them upon a hill-top swiftly. It’s massive cliff side gave way to a deep valley. A mountain protruding upon the other side, poking up in the clouds. Ground found its way under her feet slowly.

Aiko was speechless. Gasping for air, her lungs refusing to inflate. 

“Jaken! Find the archer, immediately.”

“Yes My Lord!” Jaken announced, flying Ah-un down the cliff side. Aiko trembled, eyes plastered open, heart exploding inside. Those hands wrapped around her only moved her to turn away from the cliff. Without meaning to, Aiko latched onto Sesshomaru like a child does a parent. She thrust her face into what part of his chest her face could reach. Arms snaked around him and clung to him desperately.

“Release me.”

Aiko held tight for a short moment, before forcing her arms to drop to her side. Sesshomaru stepped back to catch her eyes. 

“I… I am done.” She whispered. Sesshomaru knitted his brows down. “Find the serpent on your own.”

“What?” He barked, but Aiko stormed past him. Fury returned to her heart as she stormed down the back of the hill. He kidnapped her! He snatched her up by the neck and forced her to help. Then had the audacity to tell her to remember her place! And she felt guilty for it! No! 

“Goodbye, Demon Lord Sesshomaru.” She snarled, snatching up the skirt of her skirt. Rage fueled her legs as she bolted down the hill area. Logically, she knew that it was unsafe to leave his side. She only stayed safe because of his presence. With other demons growing bolder around her, she would be attacked. Aiko still would rather risk it then stay in his manipulative company any longer.

“Stop this.” Sesshomaru landed directly in front of her, causing a breeze through the trees at the base of the hill. 

“I will not!” She spat back, charging around him. He merely stepped in front of her. “Touch me and it will be the last time you feel in that hand.”

“Your threats are meaningless.” He replied shortly, his tone growing agitated. For a second, Aiko considered shutting her mouth and going along with him. He would find the serpent, destroy it, then she could leave. If she apologized, he might even drop her off in a safe village. Until he stepped forward, and something snapped within her. Aiko lunged forward, putting hands to his chest plate. She shoved with all her might, face scrunched up in a snarl. 

Horror filled her eyes as she saw Sesshomaru tossed back to the bottom of the hill. Aiko stumbled back a step, her hands coming up into view. Whatever anger she felt drained away from every inch of her into her feet. Ready to return momentarily. She looked up from her hands to Sesshomaru who stared at her with intense confusion. The kind of gaze that should strike fear into her stomach and make her beg for forgiveness. But she didn’t. Instead, she looked to him in worry. “Did… did I…”

“You are a human.” He stated, as if answering a question she had not managed to speak. 

“Then explain how I tossed you!” She hissed, stepping down toward him. He shot across the hill, snatching up her arms. Aiko’s anger threatened to return as she looked up at him. “I am still very displeased with you.”

“I am not concerned with your emotions.” Sesshomaru retorted, forcing her to stand still. 

“You act so much better than everyone else, but deep down you are no better than I.” Aiko blinked, realizing she heard those words before. She rolled back on her heels, looking up at Sesshomaru. He held her tighter in his grasp, something played over his face. Had she said those words before? 

“MY LORD!” Both of them jerked their heads to the right, seeing Jaken clear the cliff at break neck speed. “I found the archer!”

“Jaken, ensure Aiko stays with you.” Sesshomaru growled, dropping her arms.

“I am leaving!” Aiko barked to his back. Sesshomaru did not even flinch, did not acknowledge her words. She scoffed. How dare he! She had enough of him. Of both of them. She came to her senses. Despite the moment of extreme strength, despite the hordes of demons that threatened to eat her, she was leaving. Aiko stormed across the cliff, passing Jaken. He reached out with the staff but she batted it away.

“Aiko, halt!”

“MAKE ME!” She spat over her shoulder. Aiko barrelled down the side of the cliff, blowing past trees and through the grass. She could still feel the tingle of horror on her finger tips. It was her strength. She did that! Aiko was the one who tossed him down the hill side. Aiko whirled around a tree and broke for a clearing. Her feet hurt from stomping the ground too hard. Then she came to a screaming halt as Ah-un jutted out a neck before her. Aiko hit the scales of Ah-Un at top speeds and flipped over the beast.

It shoved all the air from her lungs as he back collided with the ground. There was no sound as she lay there. Brewing in her anger, tingling from the horror, spinning from the sudden stop and quick drop. Which only made her look up. From her angle on the ground, she could see him in the clearing. Sesshomaru stood just in front of a woman.

Haruno! Aiko opened her mouth to call out. Haruno would stop this. She was powerful enough to face Lord Sesshomaru. The only human who could face him in might. Aiko found no sound in her throat, still wheezing and gasping for air. 

“Name yourself.”

“I do not take orders from a demon.” Haruno snarled.

“You will answer my questions.” Sesshomaru stepped forward, face tight and eyes narrowed. Haruno stood her ground, even stepped toward him with shoulders squared. Aiko lay there in shock and awe.

“I know you,” Haruno whispered, a wicked smile crossing her lips. “You are Lord Sesshomaru, are you not?”

“You know my name, but have not given yours in return.” He cocked a brow. Aiko could see his hands. They were ready to bury his nails in her gut at any moment. Not that he would have that chance. Aiko smiled breathlessly. Haruno would rip him to shreds. 

“Mine is inconsequential.” Haruno spoke with a venomous tone, “But I am not your archer.”

“I hardly believe you.” Sesshomaru scowled. “Prove your innocence.”

“What a petulant thing to do for a demon lord. Fine...THAT! Is your archer.” Aiko followed Haruno’s finger as well as Sesshomaru. Thereupon the ground, a yard away, was the burnt crisp of a being. 

“Then why would you stay to face me?” Sesshomaru turned back to Haruno.

“Because I’ve been hunting demons for information. I’m looking for a human.” Her lips curled up in a wicked smile. “You see, she’s irresistible to demons. Her blood and scent make her a delicious snack. And so I’ve been picking my way through demons until I find her. Wouldn’t you happen to have seen her? A beautiful woman with pink hair.”

Aiko’s face lit up with excitement, her heart stirred. Haruno cared! After three years of no other companion, she hoped Haruno would care. But she cared enough to look for her? Aiko wiggled, finding strength in her arms. Until Ah-un trapped her under his head. She let out a grunt as the dragon lay down, pinning her down under both of his necks. 

“Why would you look for another human? If she is so inconvenient to travel with?” Sesshomaru huffed. 

“I do not intend to travel with her. I intend to execute her. For her crimes. Against many lords and villages, killing humans and sacrificing their blood for power.”

Aiko’s brain stopped. Her heart slowed, her body slouched down into the earth. 

“I am of no help to you.” He replied shortly, stepping away. Haruno let him leave. Crimes… Aiko had committed no crimes… but had she? Before she lost her memory, was she a witch? Did she kill other humans?


	11. Within his service

Chapter Ten: 

Sesshomaru stood over Ah-un until Haruno disappeared into the trees. Aiko lay on the ground, speechless and shaken as the dragon released her from his hold. Then she sat up slowly. A hand reached out in front of her. Her eyes trailed up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her, eyes softened. Aiko took his hand gingerly, letting him do most of the work. Not that it phased the demon lord at all. He could have tossed her into the air with his pinkie. 

“You are free to go.” Sesshomaru spoke, letting go of Aiko’s hand. She dusted herself off, only to stop abruptly as the words sank into her brain. Her head snapped up to look at him again. 

“What?” She blurted out.

“I forced your hand into my service, and that was undiplomatic of me. I let my selfish pride interfere and I apologize for my actions.” Sesshomaru squared his shoulders, meeting her eyes. Aiko blinked, letting her brain process what just happened. “This serpent has been nothing but a distraction. I have far more important issues to address. This snake hunt ends here. If the beast decides to come out of hiding, I will deal with her then. But I will not force you to stay in my company any longer.”

Aiko took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. “Is this because of what Haruno said?”

“No. It is from self-reflection.” Sesshomaru replied, but Aiko wasn’t completely convinced. Her hands shook as she looked away from him. Her legs trembled as she stumbled around Ah-un. He said she was free. She could leave.

“I accept your apology.” She muttered, walking away from him. “I will-”

“You will perish out there.” Aiko stopped, swallowing hard. Sesshomaru’s words stopped her in her tracks.

“You said… I was free…”

“That woman hunts for you. If you wish to become prey, feel free to leave now. Or you can return with me. To the village Rin stays at.” Aiko turned to him. He motioned toward Ah-Un. Her eyes looked to the dragon, who in return, watched her with expectation. She could leave now and face the world on her own. Unsure of who she even was or what she was. Or she could take his offer and ride back to the village. But should she? If Haruno spoke the truth, then she was wanted for murder. The news would surely find her. 

“Do you believe her?” Aiko whispered, her voice hoarse. “Do you think I am capable of such atrocities?”

“If you reeked of human blood, I would have never allowed you around Rin.” Sesshomaru stated, stepping away from Ah-Un. She watched him walk away, closing the door on the conversation. Her bearings lay upon the ground. Stomped on and diced up, barely conscious. If she were to face a demon like this, she would surely die. To survive she ought to take his offer. The wise decision was before her. Yet she hesitated. Until Ah-Un began to turn away. Aiko rushed up to his side and tossed herself up and on top of his saddle. Ah-un followed after his master, Aiko clinging to his saddle as he did. 

They headed towards the hill where Jaken stood, awaiting them. 

“Jaken, you do a poor job of keeping a human in one spot.” Sesshomaru scolded. 

“My Lord! My apologies! The human-”

“I want no excuses, Jaken. We are headed back to Inuyasha’s Village at once.” 

“Of course! My Lord! Whatever-” Jaken stopped dead in his words as Ah-Un and Aiko came up beside him. “Aiko, you are… your hands.”

Sesshomaru and Aiko looked to him, then to her hands. She held them up in horror as she saw bruising upon them. Like she punched a boulder, almost the same color as a broken hand. But she clenched and un-clenched them. Purples and red’s and yellows colored her skin. Sesshomaru was at her side quickly, snatching up her wrist. When she hissed in pain, his grasp lightened. 

“Move your fingers.” He instructed and she did as asked. As her hands moved, it hurt but functioned fine. “It is not broken.”

“A small relief, I’m sure.” Aiko muttered.

“Does it not hurt?” Jaken interjected. 

“Only when I move it.” She huffed, slowly slipping them from Sesshomaru’s grasp. “When I struck you, I must have hurt myself.”

Sesshomaru silently nodded, taking up the reigns of Ah-Un. Jaken clambered ontop Ah-Un swiftly as Sesshomaru and the dragon took off into the sky. Aiko steadied herself as they took up into the clouds. A sense of dread filled her gut as they flew across the air. He told her she was free to go. That’s what she wanted? To be free.

But now he was not hunting the serpent. She would never find out what happened if they did not search for it. Should she even care now? If Haruno was right, she did not want to know who she was. Yet, she didn’t believe in Haruno’s words. She never harmed anyone. Sure she killed a few Demons who came after her, but that was very few. A death they brought upon themselves. Being around other people, she never felt the need to attack or kill. She didn’t even think of it once. Shouldn’t she have the urge to do so?

The air felt nice on the skin. Wind whipped her hair behind her, eyes closed, she let herself relax. Enjoying the feeling of flying through soft clouds. Moisture licked her nose and eyelashes as they wove through the sky. The roar of air was enough to keep from choking on silence. The group stayed silent to each other as they flew through the air. 

Sesshomaru descended first, as the sun dipped low on the horizon. Maybe the village was within one more day, or more. The days had grown mixed in her mind. Aiko was not sure how long it had been since they’d been at the village. Thankfully, they landed in a thick collection of thin trees.

She needed a good night's sleep. Her heart hurt, physically and emotionally. There was no more room for surprises or pain. Such rage fueled her earlier. It felt like a whole moon cycle away now that she shoved him away. That she screamed she was leaving. It felt like a whole other life time when Haruno called her a murderer. 

“Aiko.” She turned, her eyes falling on Sesshomaru lingering on the ground below. She swiveled, letting her legs hang off the branches. Her hands gripped it softly, afraid of agitating the bruise. 

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?” She cocked a brow. Her voice was so soft and meek, it felt foreign to her. 

“What will you do now?” He asked, face a stone slab. Like trying to read ruins on a crumbling mountain side, Aiko could never understand his emotions. Not that she was one to understand. She barely understood her own emotions. As they awakened more and more, she grew less certain of herself. There was a rage, a darkness within her soul that frightened her. 

“I am… uncertain.” She muttered, her eyes falling. There was a pang inside her, it hurt. Sadness? She never felt it like this or even at all. What did she have to be sad over? But she felt it deepen. Her eyes moistened and she gasped. “I’m crying.”

Sesshomaru eyed her suspiciously. Aiko dabbed at her eyes, looking down at him on the ground below her. A sad smile graced her lips as she tried to dry her eyes. “I’m crying! I never… I never thought I had tears.”

“Why not?” He stepped toward the tree.

“I had nothing to cry over. I have spilt no tears for a lover or loved one. I do not even see faces in my nightmares. I never thought I would spill tears, as I never felt anything.” She sniffled, letting out a small chuckle. Aiko let out a shaky breath, her legs swinging in the tree. “I apologize, I am a strange woman.”

There, dare she say it, Sesshomaru smiled. A small quirk of his lips, a shimmer in his eyes. Only for a moment. Then it disappeared as he stepped up again. Aiko could shove herself off the branch and land into his arms. It would be too easy. Her eyes fell to his arms, traveling up to his eyes. The sadness panged in her chest, but a strange warmth bubbled in her. “Lord Sesshomaru…”

“Yes?”

“Could I stay?” Aiko blurted out, the words tumbling from her lips.

“I assumed you wanted nothing to do with me.” Sesshomaru spoke, a sliver of confusion filling his eyes.

“I was hurt and upset. You shouted at me when it is in my nature to fight back. I think. But then when I wanted to go, you forced me to stay. Of course I wanted to leave, because I did not have the choice. But, the wise choice, would be to stay in your service. Even if we do not hunt for the serpent. If I am wanted for crimes against the humans, true or not, staying at the village is not an option. Clearly I can not travel on my own, I attract far too many demons. At your side, I am safe and unjudged. I just wanted the choice. No one wants to feel forced.” Aiko felt everything fly out of her mouth, the words forming without much thought. Sesshomaru took them all in stride, keeping eye contact the whole time. He did not speak after it, leaving the air void of anything. Aiko licked her lips, shifting forward on the branch. Like she needed to fill the space. “You did snatch me up without asking. Had you asked kindly I do not think I would have said no. I wanted answers just as much as you.”

“And now?” Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly. “Do you still want answers?”

A sharp pang in her chest as she felt tears fill her eyes again. Her throat ran dry and her tongue felt heavy. These emotions filled her but she could not figure out what they were. They made her feel heavy internally but her skin felt weightless. How could one person feel so many conflicting things? Aiko swallowed hard, moving to dab her eyes with the pad of her thumb. “I think I feel fear towards those answers.”

“Why?”

“Because I fear that I will not like the person I was.” Aiko shuttered, forcing herself to meet his eyes again. Slowly, she shifted her body, pushing off the branch. She lowered herself to the bottom branch. Her feet touched it, her hands holding onto the one above her. Her weight distributed as evenly as she could. “What if I was an evil person, and I traveled with someone just as evil. I thought she was called a witch because she was not a priestess. But she might be a witch because she is evil and I helped her!”

“Aiko.” Sesshomaru sighed.

“What if I did murder those people? Will I see all their faces? Is the person I am no so different from the person i was? What if I hate that person-”

“Aiko.” Sesshomaru stated more firmly, stepping just before the branch. And in quick succession, she dropped her arms from the branch above. Within heart beats of letting go, the branch beneath her feet let out a loud crack. Aiko felt the sharp thrill of free falling through the air cut short. By an arm that scooped her up and against his chest. Lingering in his arms, only a moment that lasted forever. Her eyes lost in his.

Everything crashed together as a roar shook the forest around them. One loud enough to make Aiko’s spine tingle even in Sesshomaru’s grasp. He set her down on the ground, his hand instantly on his blade. 

“We shall continue this later.” He hissed lowly. She only heard it as his face lowered and leaned in close to her ear. “Get on Ah-Un.”

Aiko lingered there, close enough to touch. She could feel his breath on her ear, feel his body heat. Then she broke that sliver of a moment. Bursting across the ground as he lunged into the trees. Her hands barely grasped the saddle when the dragon launched up into the air. Aiko let out a yelp, clinging to the saddle in fear as they shot up. That’s when her eyes caught a beast in the trees, launching a full attack on Sesshomaru.

Jaken let loose a whole stream of fire, Sesshomaru flying through the air. Like a dance, performed just before her eyes. The pain in her hands from all the sudden movements and tossing herself fell to the way side. She was breathless, watching the fight below. Until the beast moved and she saw red eyes aimed in her direction. It opened its mouth and Aiko had no time to react. A burst of energy hit Ah-Un and her with such ferocity, that everything went black.


	12. Capable of many things

Chapter Eleven:

“Aiko.” His voice was all she needed to wake. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking to try and clear the vision. Everything was dim and blurry. Her eyelids almost didn’t open. But they did and she was face to face with a different face than expected. It was Kagome, the priestess from before. She hummed a soft tune, rubbing her muscles on her arm and along her stomach. As if smoothing in salve on her skin. Sesshomaru’s words distinctly woke her, but it was Kagome who healed her flesh. Flesh that stung and made her flinch.

“Oh!” Kagome chirped, pulling back to look up to her face. “You’re awake! I’m glad.” 

“Where…” Aiko could not speak through a dry mouth. As if she ate a bowl of sand. A hand slithered under her head and lifted her up. Kagome put a cup to her lips and she drank. As she did, her eyes traveled the room. It was Kagome and Kagome alone. No Rin, or Jaken, or even Sesshomaru. So where did his voice come from. As Kagome sat her back down, the flap to the home flipped inward.

“Good, she’s alive.”

“Inuyasha, hush!” Kagome huffed. “She’s been through a lot.”

“What did she expect, traveling with Sesshomaru smelling the way she does.” Inuyasha spat, motioning at Aiko. Still unable to do much but move her head, Aiko let her head fall to the side. Staring around the home, instead of watching the couple argue. 

“Smelling the way- Inuyasha, what are you talking about?”

“She smells like a full-course meal. She’s demon bait!” Inuyasha huffed. Aiko knitted her brows down, attempting to move her arms. They barely shifted around. But she managed to prop up her elbows, shaking as she did, to look at him. 

“I take offense to that.” She let out a huff, unable to put any more energy in her words. Kagome let out a small giggle as she shifted to help Aiko to sit up more. 

“No wonder that demon tried to swallow you.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 

“I still have no idea why I smell good to demons.” Aiko grumbled. “I wish I didn’t.”

“Surprised Sesshomaru hasn’t tried to eat you.” Inuyasha stepped into the home more with a grumble. 

“I do not devour what is not offered to me.” The group snapped up to the flap that pushed aside again. Aiko’s heart nearly burst from her chest as Sesshomaru stepped into the home. He looked right at Aiko with his stoney expression and she smiled instantly. 

“But you do snatch people from their trees.” She retorted. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly, only making her smile brighter as she looked to Kagome. “Thank you for healing me, but I should-”

“We are staying for another night.” Sesshomaru interrupted. 

Aiko blinked, turning to look at him with confusion. He said we… did that mean… both of them? Or just him and jaken? Was it for her to heal or… But Aiko stopped from asking questions. Sesshomaru’s pride would be wounded, or at least she imagined it would be. Especially in front of his younger brother and wife. So she nodded silently. 

“No body asked-” Inuyasha was cut off. 

“Rin wishes to show me the festival tonight.” Sesshomaru stated, his eyes sharply snapping up to Inuyasha. “And Aiko needs more rest.”

“Are you still after that snake?” Kagome asked, looking between the two of them. But Aiko didn’t care anymore. Because the we meant them. Both of them. Including her. Aiko’s cheeks reddened as she beamed. Her body resisted her from moving more. Yet she felt the urge to jump to her feet. 

“No.” Aiko answered, her eyes shifting to Kagome. “It seems the serpent is a coward.”

There was silence in the tent. Sesshomaru looked down to Aiko who caught his eyes. It seemed they finally settled the argument. As if they were back to being on equal ground again. Like it had been the last time they were in the village. A silent agreement of sorts. But Aiko wasn’t sure what they agreed to- To support each other? To deal with the other? 

“And what do you need her for then?” Inuyasha scoffed.

“Unlike you, I do not need a purpose for someone to be in my company.” Sesshomaru shot back. Inuyasha’s eyes shot open at the dark retort. “If Aiko wishes to join me, it is her decision, just as it was Rin’s.”

And Aiko felt bad for Inuyasha for a moment. As his brother glared at him, then left the home with the same swiftness as he entered it. As Inuyasha followed after him with a huff, Aiko sat in silence. Rin joined Sesshomaru willingly? It made sense, as why would he ever have need of a young girl. Rin was great company, but she was not necessary or needed company. Also it felt like a sliver of a lie to say Sesshomaru did not need a purpose for her. As the whole reason she joined him was for a purpose he forced her to complete. 

Except he’d set her free, and let her choose her fate. Aiko let the idea linger in her head for a moment. If she were not scared of Haruno’s revenge and confessions, would she have stayed in the village? Would she have asked to stay with him or would she run? Was it just her safety she worried about, or was it something else? Wanting to stay with him….

Aiko looked to Kagome with a smile. “Are they always at such odds?”

“Unfortunately.” Kagome sighed.

“I don’t understand. I do not think I have siblings.” Aiko shrugged, a laugh on her lips.

“I have a younger brother. I understand why Sesshomaru gets frustrated with Inuyasha. But I also get why Inuyasha instigates alot of it.” Kagome shrugged. “He wants Sesshomaru to see them both as equals. Even if Inuyasha is a half-demon.”

Aiko went silent before she looked back to the doorway. She let her mind wander for a moment, her eyes trailing the flap. As if he would turn around and come back. Yet he didn’t. “Kagome, may I ask a small question?”

“Go for it.” She laughed, shifting to sit beside Aiko. Aiko’s bones didn’t hurt but her muscles did, being still for long periods of time. Stiff and uncomfortable as the pain began to fade away. 

“What does affection feel like?” she looked to Kagome. Her eyes opened wide in surprize before furrowing her brows.

“Have you never liked someone before?”

“I don’t know. Up until now I felt empty most days. As if I were a forgotten vase on a shelf. Yet, when I’m with him, I feel. I actually feel.”

Kagome smiled warmly, nudging Aiko in the arm. “It’s like that. Feeling warm and welcome, feeling safe with that other person.”

Aiko smiled, pulling her knees up to rest her chin on them. The movement was a painful bliss, muscles hating the movement but enjoying the pain. Because it felt like she were finally back in control. “I wish we could be like you and Inuyasha.”

“What do you mean?” Kagome laughed.

“Express openly. You wear your heart and love on you like clothing. Yet, when I think I understand my emotions, they disappear…” Aiko lifted her hand up before her. “And I fear it is thanks to some dark magic.”

“Dark magic? Like a curse?” Kagome cocked a brow, swiveling to look Aiko in the eyes.

“I shoved Sesshomaru once, and he was thrown back like he weighed less than I. As if I were equal in strength. Then that strength went away.” Aiko sighed setting her hand down. 

“What kind of curse would give you strength only for a moment?” Kagome raised a brow.

“I think it’s more a curse keeping my strength away. As if the one who cursed me is holding back the true me… and it’s beginning to fail.” Aiko muttered, looking up to her. “And the only witch I know was Haruno.”

“The woman you traveled with before?” Kagome questioned. Aiko answered with a nod of her head. “Would she be capable of such a thing.”

“I do not know how magic works, nor how powerful it would be to do something like this. But it only makes me afraid of who I really am.” Aiko hugged her legs closer. “I believe deep down, if it turns out I am a monster, that Sesshomaru should be the one to stop me. He might be the only one able.”

Kagome reached out, taking one of Aiko’s hands. She squeezed it warmly. Aiko looked up from her knees, smiling a sad smile as she did. “Aiko…”

“Do not cry for me, as I am not worthy of your concern.” Aiko laughed, squeezing Kagome’s hand back. “Besides, what affection I feel for Sesshomaru will never be returned. He is a demon lord and I am… not worthy of his affection.”

“I don’t even think Sesshomaru is capable of affection.” Kagome scoffed.

“I believe he is capable of many things.” Aiko let go of Kagome’s hand, leaning her cheek down onto her knees. They fell into silence as Aiko moved to cross her legs and stretch out more. Lying down would only hurt her muscles more.


	13. Caused by him

Chapter Twelve:

Aiko stood by Ah-Un, waving to Rin as she stood at the edge of the village. Her heart bled a few drops for the young girl who wanted to join them so badly. But Kagome was right, Rin needed to be with humans, to learn to live as a human. If only for a little bit. It was Aiko who needed to learn how to live, period. 

“The new clothes suit you.”

The words caught Aiko completely off guard. She looked up to Sesshomaru, lingering beside her for a moment. He nodded at Rin, an affectionate one she imagined, as he turned from the girl and strode away. Aiko jumped to life, looking down to her new clothing. Supplied by Kaede and Sango, who had a few things “lying around” from when she was a demon hunter. Trousers like the kind Kagome sported around, but in a dark green color like the trees. They made it easier to run, which Kagome urged that Aiko try doing once or twice. 

“I think… that is the nicest thing you’ve said to me.” Aiko retorted with a wide smile, sauntering up towards him.

“I’ve said nicer things.” He scoffed, eyes on the horizon. A soft warmth filled her insides as the morning sun beat down on them. Despite the sun being up and not a cloud in sight, the air was cold. Winter threatened their skins, as frost melted from tree leaves and cold breezes licked at Aiko’s earlobes. 

“Of course, my lord.” She teased, earning a sharp look from Sesshomaru. Yet, it wasn’t as sharp as she expected it to be. “Thank you, again, for saving me.”

“I seem to save you quite often.” He replied, voice low and husky. It took Aiko by surprize, as his answers always seemed cool and even toned. The inflection did not go unnoticed. As she felt a shiver run the length of her spine. 

“Were you wanting a reward?” Aiko twirled a bit to catch his face. He cocked a brow in her direction, saying nothing more. She sighed, crossing her arms as she looked out forward. “I apologize, but I have nothing to give you, as… honestly, I own naught but the clothes on my back, and even those are not my own.”

“I do not want-”

“OH!” She released her arms fast to clap her hands together. She beamed as she looked up to Sesshomaru. “I could scratch your back!”

His face fell instantly as she grinned wider. Almost a scowl on his face, eyes narrowed on her. She couldn’t help the soft giggles that fell from her lips as she looked over his face. “Do not touch me.”

“But you’ll like it, because you’re a-”

“Aiko.” He warned and she fell silent. Still proud of her own joke. Despite his eye roll and scowl pressed on his face, they walked in comfortable silence. Ah-Un lumbered beside them, eyes up into the sky. The sounds of a slumbering forest filled their ears as they traveled north once more. Jaken sat upon the saddle, eyes closed in rest. 

“Where are we going?” Aiko whispered, looking around. 

“The Northern caverns. I have sent word for a meeting with the clan leaders of the wolves and the felines, my father’s most trusted right and left hands came from those clans. I intend to reunite my kingdom and fix up what my father ruined.” Sesshomaru explained, leaving Aiko to look over him with interest. Kingdom, the territory? She knew he was a demon lord, but up until now it never settled on her how much that meant. 

“Do you think they will… listen to you?” She cocked her head, her eyes falling out to the tree-line. “Are you not worried they will not want you to? Or was this only a matter of time?”

“I inherited my father’s kingdom, and I will prove my right to his throne.” He looked to her and she was breathless. There was a surge within her as the world slowed. She was suddenly closer to him than she’d ever been. Aiko felt something within her as she looked up at him. As if the world were hazy around her. Something didn’t feel right but she couldn’t tell what it was. Until it was not Sesshomaru she looked at, but a younger version. Standing before a tree, stating the same thing out into the air. His hands clenched and teeth gritted, eyes full of fire and life. Aiko stood just before him, seeing it all play out before her. The same words, those exact words. 

The curse is slipping.

A thought pierced the haze and she blinked. Sesshomaru stared at her with concern and irritation. “Sorry, I… I… I’m a strange woman.”

Her smile and laugh smoothed over the awkward moment in time as she tried to brush it off. How could she see him when he was a child? How could she know what he said? Her heart sped up in her chest as she sped up to keep up with him. For a long moment she stayed silent, analyzing the emotions and thoughts that ran through her brain. Something was slipping, the curse, those thoughts felt more like facts. Aiko knitted her brows down, wringing her hands. 

She did not realize she did it so hard or loud, until a hand shot out to stop her. A cold hand snatched up her right hand and took it away from the other. “Whatever drives you to this madness, stop it now.”

Aiko blinked hard, looking to the chest that presented itself before her. Looking up from the silver of his armor to his face, her body lit itself on fire. She only felt this emotion once before. Being caught teasing and joking on Ah-Un’s back, brought up this reaction. Embarrassment. It lingered, drawing her in towards his chest, unable to breathe properly. 

“Apologies, there is… much on my mind.” She whispered, unable to even take her hand back. So they stood there, too close for privacy, yet far enough to breathe. Aiko found her eyes traveling his face, memorizing every inch of it. 

“Should I be concerned?” 

The question came softly, barely spoken loud enough. She could hear it, but no one else could. A question just for her. Should he be concerned?

“No, no, I am merely thinking about…” She trailed off, not sure if she could lie. Not to him. “I think there is a curse upon me.”

“Obviously.” Her eyes shot up to the golden eyes that peered down at her. Her shoulders relaxed as her breathing regulated. He thought so too? When did he start thinking so? She should ask, but she didn’t. Only relieved that he believed her, that he thought the same.

“My strength that day, my inability to remember, my instincts, it has to be the work of some curse holding me back.” Aiko blurted out. She stepped forward, strangely drawn closer into his chest. Confidence filled her with a strange warmth as she looked up into his eyes. There was a silence as she found her hands running the silver of his armor. She didn’t realize where his hands lay until she felt pressure on her biceps. Someone holding her close, as her feet betrayed her. 

“Aiko.” 

“Yes?” She was breathless. How in the world had she ended up here? Days ago she screamed for him to leave her be. And yet, here she was melting into his touch. Eyes unable to look up at him anymore. Her back became weak and fingers clutched his armor for support. A hand- HIS HAND, moved to pushed her chin up. He met her gaze and she knew he could hear her heart beat. It rammed her bones, screaming to be free of her chest. 

“You’re blushing.” Sesshomaru whispered as he let go of her completely. He dropped his grasp of her and stepped away. “Keep your heart beat low, your blood already attracts demons. No need for extra bait.”

Aiko let out a bark of a laugh as she nearly fell to the ground. Stumbling to catch herself, she nodded. “Yes, of course! My apologies.” 

There was a long period of silence as the two walked behind Ah-un. The dragon trekked ahead, tired of sitting still in the village. Aiko let her mind wander back, her head turning to look through the trees. The peace that village gave. The kindness they offered. All of it confused her and excited her that there might be something for her. Her heart might feel more one day.

“Aiko.” She turned to find Sesshomaru stopped. He turned only a quarter turn towards her, but his eyes looked directly at her. “I would never let you harm anyone, even if your true form is monstrous.”

He turned to her completely as her face fell. Her heart sank into her stomach as realization tickled her skin. He’d heard her conversation with Kagome. Aiko cocked her head, eyeing him. “You were listening?”

“You are not as quiet as you believe yourself to be.” He stated point blank, shoulders rolled back. Aiko nodded, her eyes falling toward the ground. If he heard… then he heard her confession. His foot steps did not go unnoticed as he placed himself right in front of her. “Your affections are mis-place…”

Two fingers lead her chin, moving her eyes to meet his. Yet, his words fell off as she found herself lost in his gaze. His mouth went still as they lingered there. There was something inside her that stirred. A feeling in her chest. Affection was when you were fond of someone. When you liked them enough to be near. And this was worse than that. She had no word for it. Not even as she pressed up on her toes. 

Aiko imagined Lord Sesshomaru was never surprized. Except for this moment where she pressed her lips to his. A natural instinct, driven by something inside her. Driving her forward into dangerous waters. Sesshomaru’s mouth was soft, warm, and melted against hers. The kiss was swift, and it lasted merely a few seconds. Then Aiko pulled back and stepped around Sesshomaru. Heart hammering in her chest.

She refused to meet his eye again as she let the thoughts roll over her brain again and again. They were so close. There was this feeling, of all things wrapped up into one. She felt it engulf her in warmth. There was want. Something she wanted but she didn’t know what. It plagued her mind as she followed after Sesshomaru in a rush to keep up. 

What… was she feeling? Was this … a feeling cause only by him?


End file.
